Amor Vestido de Negro
by daftcrasher89
Summary: Steve, Un joven de 19 años, conoce a un enderman herido, pero no cualquiera, sino una mujer ender a la cual ve como su nueva amiga y mas adelante algo mas que eso. Tambien sus problemas, tanto como mujeres y enemigos crezcan mas de lo que cree el. Posibles escenas subidas de tono y OC. Imagínense todo como anime. basado en el "mob talker"
1. Algo Sorpresivo

**Hola a todos mis compis :3 soy daftcrasher (enserio? No sabía eso ) si quieren me pueden decir daft, bienvenidos a mi PRIMER fanfiction de ratacraft, emm, quiero decir de minecraft e.e, espero les guste y tratare de actualizar cada vez que pueda, como sea empecemos esta bazofia :v … una cosa más antes de empezar …esto está basado en el mod "mobtalker" por si alguien pregunta**

* * *

.Capítulo 1

"Algo Sorpresivo"

Era un día como cualquier otro en minecraft, un mundo cuadrado, con unas criaturas extrañas pero a mas no poder con poderes raros, algunos con aspecto humanoide y otros con aspecto indescriptible… como sea, habían pasado a unos 1000 años y solo quedaba un humano vivo de una gran guerra que extermino a la gran parte de la humanidad, dejando solo a un sobreviviente que perduro con la ayuda de un dios, Notch quien le había puesto como tarea sobrevivir a todas las raras criaturas que hay en este mundo. Steve (como se hacía llamar), un chico de 19 años, cabello castaño, ojos azules y bastante decidido, que se dedicaba a sus rutinarias labores (minar, construir, cosechar y explorar sus entornos), aquel chico que demuestra que los humanos son debiles pero capases para adaptatse en cualquier lugar, se levantó de su cama viendo como su gato lo despertaba meneándole la cola en la nariz, haciendo que este estornudara, asustando al gato

-¡Achu… que rayos! – Decía Steve muy sobresaltado y algo extrañado – ah solo eres tu gato, todavía no te pongo nombre… que importa, ¿quieres comer? –

-*Ronroneo* - el gato se había bajado de la cama de un salto para luego lanzarse por las escaleras para llegar en frente de su plato de comida – *maullo* –

Steve se vistió con su ropa habitual (no hace falta decir cuál es, yo creo que todos sabemos cuál es) y bajo a la planta base para sacar un pescado crudo y un balde con agua de un cofre lleno hasta el tope de comida, para ponerlo en frete del felino

-Disfrútalo – aquel joven de 19 años veía como el pequeño animal devoraba el pez desesperadamente – se nota que no comiste nada ayer en la cena jeje, bueno pequeño, voy a salir a minar, regreso más tarde – Steve le dejo 3 pescados más al gato para que tuviera en la tarde

TRES HORAS DESPUES

Steve estaba saliendo de la mina con: 2 stacks de hierro, 3 stacks de carbón, 45 de redstone, 20 de oro y 19 diamantes. Nunca antes había tenido tanta suerte pero a la vez tan mala ya que cuando venía un enderman le quito un bloque de tierra que puso en una piscina de lava y callo, de suerte estaba vivo todo por su confiable balde con agua. Ya se había hecho de noche… Steve temía que pudiera morir, tenía demasiados diamantes como para morir. Trato de calmarse y caminar esquivando todo monstruo que viera y la mayoría de veces funcionaba… ya estaba a unas millas de su casa cuando escucho un quejido seguido de un pequeño llanto proveniente de una cueva pequeña cercana a su posición, su curiosidad fue más grande que su sentido común por eso fue a ver y lo que encontró no fue na agradable… Steve pudo ver lo más raro del mundo; Una joven de 19 años (según su aspecto), con un gorro de ender, chaqueta, mini-falda (y por decir "mini" no exagero) y medias negras, morena y un poco más alta que Steven estaba apoyada contra la pared de piedra y sus rodillas en la cara llorando desconsoladamente

-Emm, disculpa, ¿estas bi...? - no pudo acabar por que aquella muchacha se le avalanzo, dejando su cara contra el pecho de Steve - ¿¡pero que haces!? Suelta...me - cambio su semblante exaltado a uno mas serio pero con una cara de lastima

-¡Porfavor no me mates, ayudame, te lo suplico! - aquella muchacha se veia asustada, confundida y temerosa - ellos... ellos me lastimaron...

-¿Quienes te hiciero esto? - se hinco a la altura de aquella pelinegra mirando un corte profundo que se ubicado en el torax de ella

-Los endermans... yo soy una de ellos pero al ser mujer no me gusta lo que haven en este mundo - inquieta y palida se veia la joven - me dijeron que si no me gustaban sus ideales que mejor muriera y trataron de matarme...

-Eso es terrible... vamos a mi casa y hablaremos mas del tema ademas de curarte la herida - la levanto cuidadosamente para llevarla en brazos a su hogar

En el transcurso encontraron a varios mounstros que amenazaban a Steve, por lo cual empeso a correr tratando de no maltratar a la "mujer ender". Cuwndo llegaron a casa del joven esta la piso en un gran sofa para poder craftear una cama en donde ponerla para coser esos puntos, pero habia un problema; tendria que quitar su chaqueta. Cuando esto paso por su cabeza se sonrrojo brutalmente

-¡Ahhh, me duele mucho! - No habia tiempo para preocuparse por eso, una vida corria peligro y tenia que salvar esa vida - veamos... no tengo nada mas que cuchillos e hilos sueltos, no se si servira... -

Steve inspiro y exalo para relajarse "hora de operar" (tal vez muchos no sabian pero Steve tiene algunos conocimientos medicos que le enceñaron algunos aldeanos) pensaba muy decidido. Procedio a sacar la chaqueta de aquella enderbpara luegobver quebpor denteo estaba envadurnada en sangre igual que su torax, pero sus malditos instintos de hombre primitivo se apoderaron de el subiendo su mirada a sus pechos, eso era lo que menos queria ver. "Valla, son como me los imagine" pensaba con un gran deseo de manosearlos pero sabia que no debia, como dicen por hay "primero el deber, luego el placer" asi que procedio a operar el corte...

UNA HORA Y MEDIA DE OPERACION DESPUES

El hombre logro cerrar su sangrado y su heridadejando los puntos intactos. Ya que la ender devia seguir algo cansada le dio algo de sopa de hongos para que se sintiera mejor y recobrara algo de energia ya que su roma comparada con su piel no combinaba nada

Bebe un poco de la sopa te sentiras mejor - le decia Steve con una sorisa dibujada en su cara

-M-much-as gra-cias por dejar-me que-dar a-qui - decia algo cortando por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo

-Por sierto quria perguntarte algo hace un buen rato - se piso lo mas serio que pudo - ¿como se te formo ese grave corte en el torax?

Esa es u-una co-cosa p-para con-tarte maña-na - decia forzozamente para luego empezar a tocer algo de sangre

-¿¡Estas bien!? - se sobresalto Steve haciendo que esta se riera levemente

-Te preocupas mucho por mi - decia con una tierna sorisa plantada en sus labios - deverias preocuparte mas por ti, tan solo mira tu brazo,vesta bendado y machado de sangre - era como si cada palabra le fuera dando paso a sus lagrimas hasta que ya no aguantar mas y se hecho a llorar

-No hay necesidad de llorar, este corte no es nada - abrazando a la joven ender tratando de calmarla - oye, nunca te pregunte tu nombre

-Katherine -

-Katherine ... hmm, bonito nombre - separandose un poco de ella y dandole un beso envla frente - buenas noches - retirandose a su habitacion en el segundo piso

-Buenas noches... Steve -

* * *

**Continuara…**

**A que no esta linda esta basura :3. Bueno eso fue todo, lamento si fue corto, es que no quiero que sea muy largo pero tampoco tan cortito e.e… bueno ojala y me manden sus rewiews eso me ayudaría más a seguir en esto :3 gracias por leer mi historia y una cosa más imagínense todo como estilo anime**

**ADIOS BATILECTORES**


	2. Arreglos

**HOLA BATIPAJEROS!... Digo batilectores, emm, bueno, hace y semanas que no hago algo pero todo fue culpa de las pruebas de admisión y eso (pésima excusa in the World), como sea, ya falta poco para el verano y ya podré actualizar mas pero después de jugar League Of Legends, porsupollo... como ya no quiero divagar mas empecemos esto de una vez**

* * *

Capitulo 2

"Arreglos"

El sol se alzaba por el océano para dar comienzo a un nuevo día en minecraftia, como lo era siempre. Steve un joven trabajador entre 19 y 20 años, cabello castaño oscuro, desaliñado, moreno y alto se preparaba para recibir ese día de la mejor manera. Aquella luz cegadora entraba por su ventana haciendo que despertara y por ende despertar a su gato con quien dormía a los pies de su cama

-*Bostezo* umm que hora es - giro su cabeza y vio el mueble para ver el reloj - las 8:00am ¿ehh? En fin, me iré a bañar para preparar el desayuno - este deja de observar a la nada para ver a su gato - oye, ¡bájate de la cama! Rayos, ahora quedara cubierta de pelo de gato - decía un poco irritado

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño para luego quitarse la ropa dejando ver su obvia musculatura que gano con el paso del tiempo que a sobrevivido hasta ahora. Se metió en una piscina con una regadera arriba de ella, jalo una palanca y salio un chorro de agua. Después de aquella relajante ducha y de haberse vestido, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su "residente" quien estaba en aquella cama que puso en la cocina por la prisa, se dirigió lentamente para inspeccionarla. Su cabello azabache, su piel pálida, sus rostro y cuerpo frágil y su desnudes (obviamente estaba tapada con la sabana... (pervertido) vio que la ropa que le pertenecía a Katherine ya estaba limpia. Katherine se estaba estremeciendo, eso significaba que se estaba despertando, abriendo lentamente sus ojos pudo ver a Steve.

-Buenos días dormilona - le decía tiernamente pero a la vez un poco burlón - ¿quieres comer algo en especial para el desayuno?

-Esto... ¿que paso... ayer? - a Steve se le cambio su semblante feliz a uno mas serio

-Eso mismo quisiera saber de ti, pero ahora come algo, con la falta de sangre deberías comer - lo decía abriendo un baúl encima de un horno - toma esto, son papas asadas, vamos come, saben bien - le estiro la papa para que se la recibiera y se la comiera

-Bien - y como una niña pequeña, recibió la papa comiéndosela tímidamente para luego con un brillo en sus ojos mirar a Steve - ¡esto sabe, bien! No, ¡aun mejor! Este es un manjar delicioso, ¿de donde lo sacaste? - como una pequeña niña en una dulcería le rogó a Steve que le digiera

-Emm, yo la cultive en mi siembra - aquel joven estaba algo nervioso con su reacción pero era normal que los ender se pusieran así de emocionados pues ellos no comen comidas cocinadas o eso especulab7a Steve - déjame traer algo que te va a gustar, espérame aquí

Steve fue a su sótano, hay entro a una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia, en aquella habitación estaban sus pociones y todo lo relacionado con ellas. En eso busco un cofre donde estaba algo que sin duda ayudaría mucho a Katherine a sanarse. Cuando subió vio a Katherine acariciando a su gato

-Jaja deja eso me haces cosquillas - Steve veía desde lejos y era muy tierno pero se dio cuenta de algo, tenia un muy buen Angulo de los pechos de Katherine - oye, ¿que me ves?

Eso provoco en Steve el sangramiento de su nariz y su instinto masculino volvió para hacer de las sillas pero no vino solo, trajo a un amigo a la fiesta. Un bulto en la entrepierna de Steve que se asomaba peligrosamente a conocer el mundo hasta que Steve tomo el control de la situación

-Ehem, tómala esto - estiro el elixir embotellado hacia ella - son pociones de cura, el inconveniente es que es algo amarga -

-Okay - reviso aquel frasco y se dio cuenta de su peculiaridad al instante ya que desprendía un brillo rojo - ¿es veneno? ¿Como lo hiciste? -

-Solo tómala - dijo un poco extrañado - espera, ¿a que vienen esas preguntas? -

-No lo se, solo por que puedo - dijo destapando aquel brebaje - ojala y no sea tan amargo - se llevo el liquido a la boca para que su piel recobrara su color original; Seguía siendo pálida pero menos que antes - Agh que amarga ¿con que diablos preparas estas cosas? -

\- no es muy importante que digamos, como sea, te sacare los el hilo que te puse en el corte - dijo quitando la sabana que cubría su cuerpo

-¿Pe-pero no se volverá a abrir el corte? - cubriendo sus senos

-Tu tranquila yo nervioso - algo sonrojado - todo estará bien

Con algo más de confianza se cubrió los pechos con una mano y sus ojos con la otra. Steve busco unas pinzas para sacar aquel hilo que sellaba el corte. Para Katherine no fue nada doloroso, solo soltaron un nido en el hilo y luego lo sacaron fácilmente

-Pues veamos como quedo - vio el corte y recordó 2 cosas; como la encontró la noche pasada y su ropa que ya debía estar limpia - espérame aquí, voy por tu ropa - corriendo hacia el baño donde estaba la ropa de la joven ender

Le ofreció su ropa sin mostrarle su rostro colorado por verla desnuda antes y se fue de la sala principal para ir a la cocina para no verla y cuando creyó que estaba lista se dirigió allí para encontrarse con una escena un tanto rara; Katherine cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana y su gato con su ropa arriba de su estantería, sin duda, muy extraño

UN ARREGLO DESPUES

Katherine ya estaba vestida y lista para hablar con Steve de ese tema incomodo del que no le gustaba hablar. Steve la hizo pasar al living donde se sentaron frente a frente para hablar

-Ahora dime, que sucedió contigo y como te heriste asi – dijo con un semblante serio y una mirada penetrante

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**No se me ocurre algo que poner aquí asi que… emm…**

**Chao ^^**


	3. Te Cuidare

**Hola a todos :D ... Bueno hace ya tiempo que no hago algo pero aunque sean vacaciones estoy ocupado pero bueno, ya que tengo algo de tiempo, voy a seguirlo ya que tengo tiempo libre, así que empecemos esto de una buena vez. Una cosa antes de empezar, este capitulo sera con un contexto mas serio al inicio ya que aquí se contara la historia de Katherine**

* * *

Capitulo 3

"Te Cuidare"

\- ANTERIORMENTE -

Katherine ya estaba vestida y lista para hablar con Steve de ese tema incomodo del que no le gustaba hablar. Steve la hizo pasar al living donde se sentaron frente a frente para hablar

-Ahora dime, que sucedió contigo y como te heriste así – dijo con un semblante serio y una mirada penetrante

\- AHORA -

Katherine quedo en shock ante tal pregunta pero en el fondo se lo estaba esperando, era cuestión de tiempo para que preguntara sobre ese tema reciente e incomodo que paso, no lo había superado del todo pero se podía mantener firme ante su pregunta aunque Steve mirándola seriamente la ponía mas nerviosa de la que ya estaba

-E-estoy un poco nerviosa - le decía la joven ender con un leve sonrojo en su rostro semi pálido - Te lo diré pero con una condición - se puso al lado de Steve pasando su mirada de seria a una un poco mas sorprendida

-¿Q-que haces? - Se sobresaltaba cada vez mas y a la par su acompañante se acercaba cada vez mas hacia el - ¿Po-porque te acercas tanto a m-mi? - decía el moreno con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara

-Quiero que estés contigo a tu lado, haceme este favor - estaba ya aferrada a su brazo, Katherine no quería soltarse ya que este suceso siempre que la recordaba le daban unas grandes ganas de llorar como infante de 5 años

\- HISTORIA DE KATHERINE - NARRACIÓN KATHERINE -

Yo siempre fui una niña muy silenciosa, ya que mi madre me cuidaba sola y mi padre se suicido al saber que yo nacería en breve, desde mis 5 años y luego a los 11, fui una niña muy silenciosa, los niños ender molestaban por ser muy bajita y fea, las niñas me molestaban por ser muy callada y por mi corte de cabello, fui muy solitaria y silenciosa, entonces discutí con mi madre (quien murió de un paro cardíaco) y me fui al mundo humano a los 13 años. cuando llegue los ender hombres me habían recibido muy bien, pero me habían puesto una sola regla; NO HABLAR CON LAS OTRAS CRIATURAS. Cuando cumplí 15 algunos enderman's me vieron diferente de cuando llegue, tal vez por mi reciente crecimiento, yo por mi parte siempre lo oculte pero los ender's eran muy molestos e interesados

Un año después, a mis 16 años, explorando por hay, te descubrí a ti, luchando con un esqueleto y un par de creeper's. Al principio me asombre de solo verte luchar y tan arduamente solo por tus propios méritos, aunque al principio te veía como un tipo arrogante, fuerte, aveces amable y bien parecido (eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro muy suave, inaudible para Steve), tu forma de ser ganabas cada vez mas mi confianza y una parte de mi rogaba que te presentara mi persona y mi cuerpo fue dominante de mi cerebro en esa acción tan repentina que cometí aquella noche, cuando me acerque a una distancia moderada de ti pero lo único que hiciste es verme medio cuerpo e ignorarme como si no fuera mas que un montón de rocas sin importancia

Sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal ya que yo en, ese entonces era solo una exploradora sin mas. Cuando volví a la pequeña base donde no solíamos reunir los enders ellos me dijeron que había hecho algo muy malo ya que el se intereso en cazar enders debido a las perlas que teníamos para nuestra teletransportacion así que habían muerto dos de nosotros así que por una semana trataron de "sacarme del camino" y debido a eso me atacaron y me dejaron moribunda en aquella cueva. Cuando ya no podía mas di un ultimo grito de dolor y cerré mis ojos, en eso te sentí avanzando hacia mi y me avalanze hacia ti y no aguante llorar por ultima vez y luego ya sabes lo que paso

\- FIN DE NARRACIÓN -

Steve estaba sorprendido y con una mano en su barbilla; No podía evitar estar sorprendido, la historia de Katherine era muy deprimente y extraña, cosa que puso un ambiente tenso y muy molesto para Steve. Este estaba nervioso viendo la ventana y con mirada pensativa hasta que se dio cuenta que unos pequeños sollozos eran emitidos por su compañera haciendo que este reaccionara de su estupefacción para observar a su amiga. esta se dio cuenta de la mirada de Steve y se seco las cuantas lagrimas que rodaban por sus tersas y sonrosadas mejillas.

-Lo siento, me cuesta trabajo controlar mis emociones - sobándose los ojos con las manos - es que desde pequeña era muy llorona desde que falleció mi ma... - no pudo terminar ya que Steve secaba sus ojos con sus manos

-Perdón por todo lo que te paso, aunque no halla sido mi culpa - Steve esbozo una sonrisa pequeña seguida de una risa que tal parece animo un poco a su acompañante - si te sirve de algo, yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante yo te cuidare - Steve le mostró su dedo meñique en señal de la "promesa de meñique"

-Bueno, confiare en ti - Katherine imito a Steve y levanto su meñique para que ambos se estrechen - ojala no me des la espalada como los otros ender -

Steve la acerco a el y al final la fundió en su pecho en un fuerte abrazo al cual Katherine la avergonzó y lo demostró con un leve sonrojo pero luego le gusto y su cuerpo reacciono por si solo. Pero Steve se separo; Tenia que trabajar y ya no tenia tiempo para estar con Katherine así que desganado se levanto hurgar en un cofre serca de su área designada para trabajo. De el susodicho cofre saco su espada de diamante, su picota (o pico) del mismo material, algunas herramientas de hierro (para sacar minerales menos importantes) y comida para su pequeño viaje. Katherine le miro extrañada por lo cual Steve le dedico una amplia sonrrisa

-Lo siento Katherine, pero debo irme a la mina para sacar algunos minerales - el hombre se apoyo la parte superior de la espada en el hombro levemente mirando con una amplia sonrrisa a Katherine - Vovere en dos o cuatro horas, eso si algo mas - el joven se acerco repentinamente a la mujer ender asustandola y tiñendo sus mejillas de un rubor inevitable - NO LE HABRÁS LA PUERTA A NADIE Y TAMPOCO DEJES ENTRAR A ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA YO ... ¿entiendes? -

-S-si - ruborizada levemente, Katherine se calmo un poco -

-Bien, adiós, nos vemos luego - se dio vuelta y se retiro de la casa cerrando levemente la puerta

Katherine quedo sola, completamente sola, bueno, tenia al gato de Steve pero aun se sentía solitaria. Se acerco lentamente al gato que reacciono sorprendido por las caricias de la joven ender pero luego se acostumbro a las suaves manos de la mujer quedando en un muy profundo sueño que ni una ola de zombies podría arruinar. Esta dejo al gato para que no interrumpiera sus sueño y con vista curiosa empezó a inspeccionar la casa para darse cuenta que era muy grande y contenía; un living, comedor, cocina, biblioteca (donde estaba la mesa de encantamiento), zona de trabajo y segundo piso (donde estaba el baño, dos habitaciones y un mirador). Realmente Steve se había esmerado en la casa que había construido, pero la joven se interesaba en una parte en particular; la biblioteca. En ese jugar había muchos libros con muchos textos que a Katherine se le hacían muy interesante, así que tomo uno al azar, este tenia una cubierta de color gris con la tapa en blanco, no tenia un titulo así que lo llevo con ella al sillón en donde se sentó y lo abrió lentamente analizándolo poco a poco

\- CON STEVE -

El estaba saliendo 2 horas después de la cueva con muchos minerales los cuales les costo conseguir en su gran mayoría, cuando salio vio a lo lejos una luz, otra vez, su curiosidad fue mas grande que su sentido común, así que se dirigió a ese extraño resplandor, Steve no pudo evitar tapar su vista con brazo y vio la luna. No la recordaba tan hermosa y la pocas veces que la había visto era para saber su ubicación cuando se perdía en las amplias llanuras, vio el área donde estaba y vio una piedra grande donde se sentó, miro por el barranco hacia ese bello paisaje nocturno, los animales, arboles, paisajes e incluso los monstruos se veían muy bien, por un momento se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Fue así hasta que algo le toco la espalda y lo asusto, pegando un salto hacia adelante miro a quien le había sorprendido pero lo que miro no le agrado para nada; Una persona (posiblemente una mujer ya que se le veían los pechos elevados por la ropa) con, una capucha de manto negro, cabello anaranjado, ropas verde obscuras, piel morena y bajita (no mas que Steve, como de 1.80). Su cara estaba cubierta por la capucha y unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes y el joven de playera azul le miraba intrigado con su espada de diamante en la mano, ni siquiera sabia quien o que era, jamas la había visto en toda su vida

-¿¡Q-que demonios!? - se sobresalto haciendo que la joven de la capucha negra se asustara pegando un salto hacia atrás - ¿Que quieres conmigo y por que te me apareces así como así?

\- CONTINUARA -

* * *

**Emm... Bueno, hace ya tiempo que no hago nada y es que con la navidad y año nuevo no tuve tiempo a nada ya que me fui a vacacionar y hay había un Internet de mierda y no podía subir nada así que me disculpo**

**un saludo a 3 personas de mis rewiews y estas son:**

**_master master god_**

**_TEIET_**

**_TheDigitalHunter_**

**De verdad, muchas gracias por sus rewiews y espero les guste es y los otros capítulos, sin nada mas que decir me despido... ¡ADIOS BATILECTORES! ^_^**


	4. Revelaciones

**Hola a todos mis batilectores (?. bueno ahora que volví podre seguir con esto ya que mi maquina de la nasa ahora sirve bien y el Internet ya no se cae a ratos, debido a eso no podía subir capítulos pero ahora que todo esta a la perfección ya podre ****continuación este proyecto y alguno que otro en el futuro. Espero disfruten este capitulo y sin mas empiezo :P y una cosa mas; haré un pequeño resumen del final del capitulo pasado en el "ANTERIORMENTE". Muchas gracias por su ****atención**

* * *

Capitulo 4

"Revelaciones"

\- ANTERIORMENTE -

Steve había salido de aquella cueva 2 horas después de entrar con muchos objetos. Tenia que tener cuidado ya que al ser de noche habían monstruos que lo querían matar y a lo lejos vio un resplandor y dirigió a Steve a un acantilado con una piedra grande a un costado del barranco. Se sentó en aquella piedra observando el paisaje nocturno, por un momento se sintió en paz. Así fue hasta que alguien lo sorprendió por la espalda, una encapuchada le toco el hombro

-¿¡Q-que demonios!? - se sobresalto haciendo que la joven de la capucha negra se asustara pegando un salto hacia atrás - ¿Que quieres conmigo y por que te me apareces así como así?

\- AHORA -

-Por favor, no hagas nada precipitado - decía la pelinaranja con voz asustadiza y levantando sus brazos moviendo de un lado a otro - Baja tu espada lentamente y me iré en paz, solo quería... -

-No,nada de eso - Decía Steve con su espada de diamante en una mano y un poco de nervios - Te lo volveré a repetir... ¿Quien o que eres? - Steve ya no aguantaba esa situación y se encargaría de saber quien es ella

-Bueno, si te vas a poner así... - la chica desconocida sonrió pero el joven se acerco rápidamente con la espada hubicandola en su cuello - ¿!que diablos te pasa¡? ¡Quita esa espada de mi cuello! - se notaba el enojo y el miedo en su voz

-Esta bien, así no actuó yo - dijo Steve alejando sus espada del cuello de la muchacha desconocida - Pero eso no quita el echo de que no confié en ti, aun - dicho esto por parte de Steve se sentó en aquella piedra

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme - la joven misteriosa sonreía suavemente ye se oculto entre los arboles escapando

-Oye ¡Espera! - dijo mirando hacia atrás pero no encontró a la muchacha encapuchada, lo único que vio fue un papel en un árbol que decía... - _Cuppa_, Eh? Supongo que ese es su nombre. Bueno al menos se su nombre - tomo la hoja y la analizo, encontrando en la parte de atrás unas palabras - _Yo Volveré, espero tu también hagas lo mismo, Steve. _Pues supongo que también lo haré en algún momento - el joven dijo esto y se fue pero no sin darle un ultimo vistazo al paisaje

\- CON KATHERINE -

Ella leía el libro sorprendida, no podía creer lo que tenia Steve en su libro y menos como lo consiguió. Eso no lo podía creer; era un libro de relatos eróticos con mujeres, pero no cualquier tipo de mujeres, uno de mujeres ender, creeper, blaze, araña, etc. Era algo que hizo que perdiera todo el respeto que tenia por el joven moreno, así que hablaría muy seriamente con Steve de su "librito gris".

-¡Volví! - la puerta rechino dando señal a que Steve volvió y era la oportunidad de Katherine de hablar seriamente - Lamento haberte preocupado, me tarde demás por que tuve un, emm, percance - Steve se paso su mano por la nuca y sonriendo frivolamente

-Nada de "tuve un percance" estoy muy enfadada contigo - se acerco Katherine rápidamente hacia el muchacho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se le callo su gorro de ender - Me explicaras una sola cosa, ¿¡De donde sacaste este libro tan sucio!? - Se le podía notar su enojo ademas del rubor de sus mejillas, claramente no le gustaba hablar de esos temas

-De que diablos hablas, por Notch, ese libro no lo había visto en mi vida - Steve trataba de calmar a Katherine sonando apacible pero aun seguía sorprendido - Espera,recuerdo ese libro, lo encontré en unas librerías de unos aldeanos - Katherine quedo impactada al saber la historia que Steve le relataba - me dijeron que cuando tuviera tiempo, lo leyera, que era muy interesante pero nunca tuve tiempo a... - no pudo terminar ya que Katherine se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo

-Lo lamento - dijo lamentándose y atormentándose mentalmente Katherine - creía que tenias esos gustos - no se pudo aguantar ponerse triste por sus suposiciones

-¿Te refieres a "Lectura Erótica"? - Steve se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sintió estúpido - Descuida no tengo esa clase de gustos - correspondió el abrazo de Katherine

-Me alegra oír eso, Steve - Decía Katherine sin soltarse del pelinegro

-Voy a comer algo - Steve se soltó del abrazo propinado por Katherine - ya regreso, por cierto ¿quieres algo de comer?

Katherine negó con la cabeza, ya había comido y no tenia hambre, en eso el gato de Steve, el cual no tenia nombre bajo las escaleras y vio a Katherine sentada en el sillón y se acerco a la joven pálida para que el pequeño felino se subiera a su regaso. Mientras Steve estaba en la cocina buscando algo de comer, también recordó al pequeño animal que criaba y saco del cofre un par de pescados mientras que el se saco un par de panes, un filete crudo de vaca y dos botellas de agua. El ojimarron cocino la carne y la puso entremedio de los panes, haciendo una especie de hamburguesa. Aquel joven se dirigió hacia donde Katherine y le ofreció la botella de la cual ella tomo gustosa, ya que tenia mucha sed. Steve no se daba cuenta de algo, no era una botella con agua normal, si no una poción extraña que había inventado y la dejo allí pero se olvido de ella. Cuando la tomo sintió una sensación extraña recorriendo su cuerpo haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, se acerco a Katherine y se abalanzo sobre ella, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora donde Steve era el "Dominante". Katherine trataba de zafarse del agarre del moreno pero le era imposible, tenia demasiada fuerza, ese se acercaba lentamente a la muchacha, esta no podía hacer nada mas que resignarse, cerrar los ojos y sonrojarse, Steve esta apunto de besarle pero ese momento nunca paso. Steve estaba dormido sobre Katherine, de alguna manera se lo saco de encima y lo vio; Se veía pacifico, como si nadie pudiera despertarlo

-Supongo que lo llevare a su cama - dijo la ender mirándole aun sonrojada - Espero no recuerde lo de ahora ¿Por que habrá hecho eso tan de repente? - ese sonrojo se puso mas violento al recordar lo sucedido - ¿¡Pero que estoy pensando!? debo llevarlo a su habitación

Katherine lo cargo como pudo, lo que mas le costo fueron las escaleras ya que Steve al ser hombre, era mas pesado que Katherine pero al final lo dejo en su cama quitando a Steve su zapatos y su camisa. Katherine se volvió a ruborizar así que se dirigió fuera ya que tenia sueño, pero no quería dormir en el sofá, y por esto se dirigió a la habitación de Steve, se acerco a la cama del joven y se acurruco con las sabanas. No podía creer que compartía la misma cama con su "salvador" pero tenia mucho sueño así que se durmió rápido y ambos quedaron acurrucados entre las sabanas de la cama disfrutando de un sueño bien merecido. Sin embargo alguien observaba esa escena desde la distancia

-Así que estas viva y con el - un extraño hombre alto miraba a la distancia por la ventana de la casa - Prepárate Katherine, por que se viene algo muy malo para ti y ese chico - el extraño se dio media vuelta y se fue al bosque - Mi trabajo esta hecho, informare de esto al jefe - dicho esto se fue y no dejo rastro de su extraña desaparición

\- CONTINUARA -

* * *

**Bueno espero le haya gustado este capitulo, se que es corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que espero les valla muy bien es sus planes para este año también les deseo feliz año nuevo atrasado :P**

**bueno, adiós batilectores ^_^**


	5. Aviso: Mil Disculpas Pero

_**Lo lamento…**_

**Sé que estuve inactivo todo este tiempo, y la verdad, ni a mí me gusto eso, pero la verdad, no fue cosa mía (por lo menos, no en gran parte)… Ahora deben estar dudando un poco, pues les explicare todo, será largo, pero eso es lo de menos.**

**Lo que paso fue que después de mi última actualización (concretamente, dos o tres días después), estuve en un periodo de pruebas (el cual supere con éxito), luego de eso me decidí por seguir este fanfiction (o fic, como le dicen por estos barrios), aunque mi novia me mando a la mierda con un viejo amigo mío, lo cual me dejo una pequeña depresión ya que a ella la amaba mucho, así que me encerré en mi habitación por todo un jodido mes, cuando supere todo ese problema había pasado una semana y por una pequeña noche de borrachera (no me miren mal, no soy borracho, solo era las fiestas patrias en mi país y como tal tenía qué hacerlo :P) me termine esquinzando la mano derecha, como no era suficiente escribir en el pc con solo la mano izquierda, deje de hacer las cosas que me gustan en mi pc (como jugar LoL, hacer estas cosas, etc),decidí por salir un rato de casa, ya sea eventos o juntas con amigos. Pues al final se me olvido esto, hasta que estuve revisando mi pc (ya con la mano derecha sana) debido a que lo formatearía y me encuentro los "Word" donde tenía escritas las historias de este fic.**

**Al final ya ha pasado un año desde eso, asi que como estoy, física y emocionalmente mejor, seguiré la historia, aunque con algunos cambios, pero totalmente menores.**

**Pido disculpas nuevamente por mi abandono, pero lo que pase no fue exactamente bonito y una experiencia que quiera volver a repetir, pónganse en mis zapatos y piensen que habrían hecho ustedes. Bueno, tengo el capítulo a poco más de la mitad, así que les pido un poco más de paciencia, muchas gracias por su lectura.**

_**Los quiero a todos 3 (no homo)  
**_

_**Adiós.**_


	6. Ya Lo Sabes

**Hace poco más de un año que no subo nada, así que… Aquí está, por fin, pues bueno, saben de qué va así que solo voy a explicar simbología. NNo creo que haga falta pero, pueden lanzarme sus tomates cuando a ustedes les plasca.  
**

**-o- Significa un cambio de un lugar a otro en el tiempo**

**_o_ También un cambio de escenario pero a menor distancia y de tiempo igual**

**\- blablablá - Dialogo de personajes**

_**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes pertenecen a Mojang, Microsoft y sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo soy dueño de la trama y acontecimientos dentro de la historia.**_

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

_Ya Lo Sabes_

La luna se ocultaba para descansar de una vez y dar paso al tenue brillo del sol, el cual se intensificaba con cada segundo pasaba, esto era notable por parte de los Esqueletos y Zombies los cuales eran incinerados por el calor que emanaba la gran estrella, estos desesperados buscaban una pequeña poza con agua o la sombra de un árbol, o simplemente una pequeña cueva donde refugiarse hasta la noche. Este era el caso de una joven la cual corría por los campos juntos con sus compañeros esqueléticos, los cuales corrían hacia aquella cueva, aunque al fin y al cabo solo ella llego, sus amigos no es que tuvieran mucha vida que digamos.

\- Rayos – Se auto regañaba a si misma por no poder hacer nada – Se quemaron, todos menos yo – Dicho esto por parte de la Skelleton, decidió esperar hay la noche – Maldición –Se queja sonoramente - Que aburrido es esto, ojala pase algo interesante por aquí – Rogaba por algo de diversión la Skelleton.

-o-

En otro lugar, no tan alejado de esa cueva, se podía mirar una casa, en ella habitaba el humano Steve, su gato sin nombre y Katherine, su "amiga" Ender, en la cual, un somnoliento Steve, se despertaba con algo de pesadez ¿Y como no hacerlo si dormite con alguien más, no? Pues Steve se dio cuenta de esto, viendo a Katherine que dormía plácidamente a su lado, esta traía sus típicas ropas negras y su cabello suelto se esparcía en la cama, pero si su gorrito con los ojos de Ender. Steve se sobresaltó, pero después de asimilar la escena este se fijó en lo linda que era mientras dormía.

\- ¿¡Pero que mierda estoy pensando!? – Se reprendió a sí mismo – Debo hacer el desayuno, supongo que dentro de poco despertara y hambrienta… Mucho – Si perder más tiempo, se puso su típica camiseta celeste y en vez de zapatos se puso unas botas estilo militar con sus tejanos azules. Después de vestirse y pasar al baño para quitarse lo somnoliento, bajo dirigiéndose a la cocina, puso un atún en el plato de su gato y empezó a freír unos huevos en su cocina (la cual se la dio un aldeano del pueblo cercano), para servirlos con un poco de jugo de naranja.

_o_

Katherine sintió un poco de frio, y como no, si solo estaba tapada hasta su cintura y la puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta, además Steve no estaba hay con ella. Cuando recordó su extraño comportamiento de ayer, no pudo evitar rememorar todo después de que el llego (incluso el libro) y una salvaje y gran sonrojo se mostró en su tímido rostro. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando sintió un olor un tanto extraño abajo, pero delicioso. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en las escaleras, con su cabello ya arreglado en una gran y única trenza, sus zapatos ya puestos y su ropa un poco más arreglada que antes (por así decirlo), bajaba apresuradamente mientras era más atraída por ese olor. Al final, cuando llego a la cocina, se encontró con el moreno de Steve, quien estaba comiendo en la mesa su desayuno; Un pan tostado, un plato de huevo revueltos y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

\- Buenos días, veo que tienes hambre ¿No? – Preguntaba Steve mientras le daba una probada al huevo revuelto.

\- Si… Y mucha – Decía mientras un hilo de baba corría desde su comisura hasta su mentón

\- Pues hay esta tu plato – Apuntando hacia un lado de la mesa, el cual quedaba frente a el - ¿Y cómo dormiste esta noche? No sé tú, pero yo dormí como un bebe –Decía el hombre mientras un tenue rojo surgía de su rostro.

\- D-Dormí muy bien – Titubeaba la muchacha, mientras el hombre le extendía una gorrita de Ender, la cual pertenecía a la mujer – Gracias.

\- No hace falta agradecer – Modestia de parte de Steve.

\- No, enserio, muchas gracias – Decía la mujer tomando un poco de jugo de naranja – Si no fuera por ti ahora estaría muerta, si no fuera porque me acogiste no sobreviviría yo sola, fui muy dependiente en toda mi vida, para todos e incluso para mí, era una completa inútil, nadie aparte de mi me quería, excepto mi madre, pero ella murió, luego fui enviada con un grupo aquí y ellos me dieron una puñalada trapera – Termino rompiendo en llanto, recordando la mierda de vida que había tenido – Solo he sido una carga para los demás y… Lamento el ser tan inu… - No pudo terminar ya que Steve simple y llanamente le abrazo, no uno cualquiera, sino uno cálido, protector y hasta amoroso.

\- Escucha Katherine – Empezó su pequeño "discurso motivacional" hacia la chica – Tu no me has sido una carga, ni mucho menos, eres una gran Ender para mí y por nada del mundo te quiero dejar – La separo un poco para ver sus ojos llorosos, limpiándoselos con la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa – Sé que llevamos poco de conocernos y no te conozco mucho, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no mereces autocastigarte de esta manera, además, solo Notch sabrá porque diste a parar conmigo y a pesar de que el destino es caprichoso, aquí estas, conmigo.

Katherine ya no lo soporto más, esa cercanía la volvía loca así que sin pensarlo fríamente se lanzo contra Steve, quien todavía la tenía presa de su abrazo, y le dio un beso, o más bien, un rose tímido de labios. Steve no creyó que eso fuera real ¿Su actual, compañera después de unos días de conocerse, ya desarrollo sentimientos por él?

Steve detuvo el acto que se armó, soltando a Katherine, quien solo estaba confundida por lo que sucedía y por qué razón hizo tal cosa.

\- Emm, yo… - Trataba de sacarse una excusa, Steve pero no la encontraba – Yo… ¡Tengo que ir a la mina, no me tardo! – Grito y tan rápido como dijo eso se marchó de la casa con su mochila lista y hecha desde la mañana.

-o-

Pues la verdad no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentar la situación el muchacho, no tenía experiencia con mujeres, o por lo menos, no ese tipo de experiencias, así que no tenía muy claro manejar la situación. Él estaba pensando muy fríamente su situación y no se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba apuntando con una flecha hacia su cabeza. Cuando se fijó en un sonido de arco se agacho levemente con un giro, para fijarse en quien le disparo y romperle el cráneo, pero lo único que vio fue una sombra adentrarse en una obscura cueva. Se lanzó a por esa cosa que le disparo, aunque ya sabía de sobra que era un Skelleton, entrando en aquella cueva, dejando unas antorchas para ver mejor en esa oscuridad.

\- Valla – Una voz aguda salió de la nada para hacerlo poner en guardia nuevamente – Aunque te quiera matar, no puedo, desperdiciaría a alguien muy guapo – Decía aquella voz en tono más coqueto, haciendo que al joven se le erice la piel.

\- ¿¡Donde estas!? – Exigía con la espada en mano - ¡Muéstrate ahora! – Estaba realmente sorprendido ¿Qué diablos era todo ese estúpido circo?

\- Oye, tranquilo galán – Seguía en su tono coqueto, esta vez, saliendo de las sombras – No hace falta tratar de matarme, puedo hacerte feliz si quieres - Era una Skelleton, muy guapa y ardiente si se puede destacar, su ropa consistía en un gorrito blanco, una chaquetilla blanca algo pequeña que le cubría únicamente los pechos en su totalidad, una falda blanca que dejaba muy a la imaginación, medias grises y botas blancas. Steve ante esta apariencia no podía más que quedar con la boca bien abierta – Hay moscas por aquí, así que mejor cierra la boca – Mientras se acercaba y le cerraba la boca con una mano y con la otra abría el cierre de su chaqueta, tomo la mano de Steve y la rozo con su pecho, pero…

_o_

Steve se encontraba sentado y algo molesto, mientras aquella mujer Skelleton estaba atada con las manos en la espalda, para que no intentara nada raro.

\- Muy bien – Su rostro demostraba la colear que sentía hacia esa chica – Dime quien eres.

\- Valla, eres un bruto – Se hacia la inocente – No sabes tratar a una dama.

\- Habla o te lanzo al exterior – Amenazaba el minero.

\- ¡Esta bien, solo cálmate! – Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa con su actitud – Mi nombre es Elena y como ya lo pudiste notar, soy un Skelleton, pero versión femenina – Decía esta con una sonrisa coqueta

\- Muye bien – Se acercó a desatar a la voluptuosa y libidinosa muchacha – Mi nombre es Steve, soy un humano – Termino de desatarla y con una media vuelta se fue adentrando en la cueva, pero giro la cabeza para ver a Elena – Espérame aquí, recogeré algo de hierro y vuelvo – Se marchó y Elena quedo sentada esperando a aquel guapo humano.

-o-

En un lugar el cual no era ni The End, ni el Nether, se encontraba sentado en un gran trono un hombre de ropajes grises, con un par de guadañas en la espalda. Estaba rodeado de hombres con armaduras negras y considerablemente altos, todo junto en una sala purpura muy obscuro con una alfombra roja en medio y un portón gigante al otro lado de esta. El hombre misterioso traía una corona de diamantes con una Ender Pearl en el centro, una de color blanca. En eso, en el centro de la sala del trono, se aparecía de repente un hombre de ropas grises, dos escopetas de cañón recortado y un machete en la espalda, además de un collar con una Ender Pearl menos blanca que la corona de aquel rey.

\- Y bien Hook – Decía el rey con dudas de su misión de vigilancia - ¿Encontraste algo meramente interesante? –Pregunta el rey.

\- No su majestad – Decía Hook mientras se agachaba en seña de respeto hacia su rey – Solo que la Ender llamada Katherine está viviendo con el humano llamado Steve y que esto se tienen una especie de afecto amoroso, o algo parecido su majestad – Le informaba de su reporte a su rey.

\- Buen trabajo Hook – Le decía con una sonrisa algo maliciosa – Ahora retírate a tus aposentos – Demandaba de nuevo el rey.

\- Gracias – Se levantaba Hook para retirarse – Su majestad, Rey Deinov – Se retira.

\- Muy bien – Decía este mientras de su trono salía una esfera dorada – Mi esfera está casi lista, solo faltan dos almas puras y listo – Decía el rey Deinov mientras su esfera mostraba todas las almas que había recolectado en toda su vida – Pronto será el día, en el que caiga la Luna De Sangre, y podre pelear contra ti… Steve… Hahahahaha – Reía sonora y malvadamente el rey Deinov.

_Quizás… Que males han de venir ahora… Nadie lo sabe…_

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que tanto tiempo sin hacer esto me ha quitado las ideas que tenía en principio. No se preocupen por los personajes que aparecieron antes, aparecerán tal vez en el siguiente capítulo un poco más. Por ahora pongo esto, y les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad atrasada y un próspero año nuevo 2016…**

_**¡PASENLO MUY BIEN ESTE AÑO!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto…**_


	7. Otro Dolor De Cabeza

**Bueno… Como lo prometido es deuda, seguiré esta historia, como se me permite, ya que tengo otras responsabilidades aparte de atender esto que son las que conforman mi vida personal… Sin más dilatación, vamos a la explicación de jergas de texto y eso.**

**POV Punto de vista de "x" personaje mencionado.**

**-o- Significa un cambio de un lugar a otro en el tiempo.**

**_o_ También un cambio de escenario pero a menor distancia y de tiempo igual.**

**\- blablablá - Dialogo de personajes.**

**\- ****_blablablá _****– Pensamientos del personaje.**

**_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene material levemente erótico, no es tan fuerte pero de todas formas se avisa._**

**_Disclaimer: Todo los personajes pertenecen a Mojang, Microsoft y sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo soy dueño de la trama y acontecimientos dentro de la historia._**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Otro Dolor De Cabeza

POV de Steve

Sentía que por lo menos ya se estaba haciendo de noche y mi instinto de supervivencia no me fallaba, ya que solo el brillo de mis antorchas iluminaba el camino por donde baje hacia el fondo de la cueva, a la cual volvería, puesto que salí muy bien, con 7 esmeraldas, 15 diamantes y 64 de hierro. Pero una voz aguda proveniente de un Skelleton me saco de mi ensimismamiento, poniendo mi atención en ella, dándole más prioridad que el corte que me hice en el brazo, aunque claro, era una de tantas marcas que había sufrido a lo largo de este tiempo.

\- Tardaste demasiado – Decía ella con una voz que simulaba estar molesta, pero no lo parecía ni de lejos – Ahora como castigo me tendrás que llevar contigo – Salto hacia mí con la chaquetilla desabrochada, dejando ver la parte central de sus pechos.

\- Paso – Hable y me moví haciendo que ella impactara contra el piso quedando inconsciente – ¡Diablos! Lo lamento – Dije al darme cuenta de mi absurdo error – Bueno, supongo que no te puedo dejar aquí tirada, y menos con tan poca ropa encima – La había levantado y le arregle la chaquetilla, aunque sin poder evitar fijarme en lo voluptuosa que era, esto claro a mis instintos masculinos – _son más grandes que los de Katherine… ¡Que mierda estoy pensando, debo ir a casa, si no saldrán muchos monstruos! Aprovechare el ocaso_ – Sin más vacilación me fui a cas, viendo el hermoso ocaso que estaba ocurriendo, cosas así ya no las veía como antes.

Con rapidez me fui a casa, de seguro Katherine me estará esperando para cenar, ya que me fui muy apresuradamente, pero había un PEQUEÑO problema… ¿Qué me dirá Katherine sobre su acto de esta mañana? Y peor ¿Qué le diré yo? Una infinidad de dudas surgían en mi cabeza de cómo o que responder, su rose de esta mañana me dejo pensativo todo el día, aunque con mis distracciones de por medio, como lo era Elena. Maldita sea, no sé qué hacer ahora, he salido de tantas y no creo escapar de estas.

\- Narración Normal –

Steve ya había llegado a su casa, dudoso de la actitud de Katherine sobre por qué traía a una chica Skelleton a su casa, porque tenía un corte en el brazo o hablaría sobre ese íntimo rose que tuvimos en la mañana. Abrió temeroso la puerta, girando la perilla y accediendo a su hogar, la puerta al abrirse se escuchó un sonoro rechinido del movimiento tan abrupto de la puerta, alertando a la Ender y al felino de la llegada de Steve a la casa. Katherine, quien estaba en el sillón arrepintiéndose de su acción de esta mañana, mientras acaricia al felino el cual estaba en su regazo, esta cuando escucho el rechinado de la puerta, corrió hacia las escaleras y subió hacia la habitación de Steve, encerrándose en ella y dejando al felino en el piso, solo por tener a alguien que la escuchara mientras hablaba de sus problemas y su "lanzamiento" hacia Steve.

\- Pequeño, creo que amo a Steve – Le decía mientras se sentaba en el piso de la habitación, apoyándose en la puerta y acariciando y hablando con el animalito – Y… Después de lo que hice esta mañana, ya no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo de que me diga que no o que por el hecho de ser un Ender me rechace – Mientras más hablaba, más ganas le daban de llorar.

\- ¡Por Notch! Que poca confianza en ti misma tienes – Dijo una misteriosa voz, proveniente del otro extremo de la habitación - ¿Qué más da que te rechace? Es solo un patético humano – Finalizo y al Katherine oír esto levanto la vista sorprendida ¿Acaso Steve vivía con alguien más?

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – Le decía a la silueta la cual era a su vista, una sombra, Katherine levantándose, encendió la luz para ver a la sombra y se fijó que era una Creeper, un tanto pequeña, con el cabello anaranjado obscuro, con chaqueta de capucha verde y en la capucha una cara de Creeper y falda corta y del mismo color, con unos zapatos y medias negras con tirantes – Una… Creeper – Dijo algo sorprendida.

\- Se lo que soy – Dijo con una cara de obviedad absoluta – Y si te preguntas como entre, fue por esta ventana – Señalando la ventana del balcón la cual no estaba asegurada – Pero basta de mí, ahora vengo a ayudarte para que el pedazo de idiota se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos – Finalizo la pequeña Creeper con una sonrisa cómplice a su compañera, extendiéndole la mano – Me llamo Cuppa, un placer… Emm…

\- Katherine, así me llamo –Decía está a su "nueva amiga", la cual le ayudaría a resolver su temita con Steve.

\- Pues empe… - Esta se paralizo al darse cuenta del felino que estaba acurrucado en el piso - ¡SACA A ESA BOLA DE PULGAS FUERA DE AQUÍ! – Grito estrepitosamente alejándose del animalito.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto inocente Katherine a Cuppa - ¿Miedo a los gatos? – Pregunto conteniendo una risita de diversión.

\- Cá-Cállate, si fueras de mi especie entenderías – Decía con resignación mientras Katherine sacaba al gato de la habitación – Ahora podremos hablar sin sorpresas inesperadas – Decía para sentarse en la cama de Steve.

_o_

En el piso de abajo estaba Steve con Elena ya recostada en el sillón, que más que parecer inconsciente, estaba como si tuviera un bonito sueño, Steve tomo una manta cercana y la cubrió, para Steve, se ve mejor dormida que despierta, ya que es más tranquila. Cuando Steve se dio cuenta de que en el primer piso estaba el solo, solo a su felino compañero, subió las escaleras, dejando sola a una dormida Elena, para buscar a su compañera. Se dirigió al baño y no estaba ahí, luego a la habitación de baúles y nada, y termino frente a la puerta de su habitación, toco tres veces para no entrar e interrumpir nada que fuera importante para ella.

\- Katherine ¿Estás ahí? – Pregunto mientras se apoyaba en la puerta para escuchar mejor – Responde por favor, quiero hablar contigo – Seguía con su profunda voz, un poco más serio que de costumbre.

POV Cuppa

Mierda, este humano es muy metiche, está molestando y justo cuando estamos terminando… Hmm… Ya sé, podría hacer que Katherine le mienta sobre algo personal que esté haciendo.

-Katherine – Le susurre – Dile una mentirilla al idiota para que nos deje en paz – Cuando la estaba viendo, ella estaba pensando lo más rápido que podía.

\- Ne-Necesito un poco d-de tiempo – Estaba muy nerviosa ¿Acaso no había mentido nunca? – Me e-estoy cambiando de ropa i-interior – Okey, creo que exagero un poco, con tal de decir ropa ya estaba bien.

\- Muy bien – Sentí como se alejaba de la puerta a paso lento, lo bueno es que es imbécil y no sospecha nada – Te espero abajo, tengo un par de cosas de las que hablar contigo – Al final el idiota nos dejó en paz.

\- Perfecto – Dije yo con aires de ser superior en la conversación, y en parte lo era – Ahora me voy, tranquila, con los consejos de seducción, tendrás a ese estúpido comiendo de tu mano – y tan de pronto como aparecí por el balcón, me fui.

\- Espera ¡Cuppa! – Fue lo último que escuche de ella.

\- Ya nos volveremos a ver, todos ustedes – y Salí corriendo por el bosque.

Narración Normal

\- ¡Katherine! – Se sorprendió con el grito que dio Steve desde el piso de abajo - ¡Vamos, que de verdad me urge hablar contigo! – Sentencio y Katherine abrió la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras, mientras titubeaba sobre bajar o no. Al final termino cediendo por los llamados de Steve y bajo, lo primero que diviso fue al hombre sentado en el sillón el cual le daba la espalda y sin girarse le llamo para que se viniera a sentar en otro sillón, no con él, cuando se sentó pudo ver a Steve sentado con una sonrisa un tanto forzada y una chica muy voluptuosa, con una sábana cubriendo de sus pies a su cinturas, una chaquetilla que apenas cubría sus pechos cabello blanquecino, pálida y, al igual que ella, con un gorro pero de Skelleton.

\- Pues veras – Empezó su explicación el hombre – Esta chica, se llama Elena, y por mi culpa ahora esta inconsciente y pues no tuve más remedio que dejarla aquí, pero solo será un tiempo – Dicho esto la Ender seguía muy nerviosa porque el pudiera rectificarle sobre lo que hiso esta mañana.

\- Emm… Está bien – Seguía muy temerosa Katherine – Y… sobre lo de esta mañana… ¡Lo lamento tanto, no supe controlarme! – Grito la pelinegra.

\- Escucha – Steve puso la cara más seria que podía – Sobre lo que hiciste esta mañana, solo debo decir que con ese roce pude sentir tus sentimientos fluir, aunque fuera solo un pequeño contacto, pude sentir tu cariño hacia mí y como te hace feliz el que este contigo, pero el problema radica en nuestro conocimiento el uno del otro – Y empezó a nombrar las razones por las cuales Katherine y el no podían estar de otra manera actualmente – Sé que si empezamos una relación seria extraño, ya que soy un humano y tu una Ender, pero ese no es un problema tan grande, es que además con el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, no es suficiente para establecer nada más que una relación que no pase de la amistad – Sentencio el humano haciendo que la Ender se pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente por esas palabras tan frías de su parte.

\- Eso significa… que yo… - Esta lloraba por sentir su corazón romperse, para luego sentir un abrazo cálido delo humano - ¿Qué haces, no dijiste que yo no te gusto? – Dijo mientras trataba de quitarse a Steve, fallando miserablemente.

\- Nunca dije eso, solo que no te conozco muy bien del todo y viceversa – Dijo Steve cálidamente si quitar su abrazo de la chica – Démonos un tiempo para conocernos mejor y así, en un futuro levantar una relación ¿Qué dices? – Esbozo una sonrisa sincera.

\- Si lo vez de esa forma, no hay problema y esta se hundió en el pecho de Steve, cosa que le costó, ya que siendo un Ender, era más alta que el humano – Hehehe – Rio levemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Decía Steve con falsa molestia y una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Nada, nada – Decía Katherine mientras se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza – Es que eres algo pequeño en comparación a mí.

\- Normal si eres un End… - No pudo terminar ya que una flecha le rozo la nuca, dejando a los dos anonadados - ¿Qué mierda…?

\- ¡Ustedes dos hablan mucho, quiero dormir! – Elena se había despertado, tal vez con los gritos de Steve – Valla, parece que me trajiste a tu casa, tal vez que cosas pervertidas nos vas a hacer – Decía mientras fingía bochorno y vergüenza.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos estás hablando!? – Grito rojo de la vergüenza el minero.

\- Acaso… Quieres… Tu… - Decía Katherine muerta de vergüenza - ¡Pervertido! – Grito y le asesto una bofetada que lo mando a volar.

\- ¡Demonios! – Se quejó ya que le había dolido a Steve - ¡Aquí la única pervertida es Elena! – Grito y apunto a la Skelleton la cual se hacia la desentendida total.

_o_

\- Por fin se durmió otra vez – Miro un poco cansado a Elena, la cual estaba igual que cuando la trajo; tapada hasta la cintura con una sábana delgada, esta vez, sin el gorrito adornando su cabello plateado – Ya me estaba tocando mucho la moral esta chica… Bueno, ya es muy tarde, vamos a dormir Katherine – Decía este con una sonrisa, levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

\- E-Espérame Steve – Decía Katherine levantándose apresurada y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

\- Primero pasa al baño – Dijo este desde el pasillo, frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación – Tu cara se ve fatal de tanto llorar – La miro con una cara comprensiva y de culpa hacia el mismo.

En ese instante, la muchacha se dirigió al baño a lavar su rostro y darse cuenta de que Steve tenía razón, de tanto llorar ya tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Cuando se terminó de lavar su pálido pero hermoso rostro empezó a darse cuenta de que un olor conocido para ella estaba impregnado en sus ropas, era el olor de Steve, comenzó a olfatear su ropa y sentir que un calor invadía todo su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso la estaba excitando, ya era muy tarde. Comenzó a tocarse por encima de sus bragas mientras olía su chaqueta y sentía el olor de Steve, se movió las bragas hacia un lado y empezó a frotar suavemente. Le costó no gritar, pero logro masturbarse y correrse sin ningún grito, cuando ya estaba un poco más relajada, pero de igual forma avergonzada, se fue a la habitación y encontró a Steve dormido sin camisa y solo con sus pantalones, ella sonrió porque él se había quedado dormido y se relajó porque no le preguntaría por qué se demoró tanto. Se recostó a un lado de Steve, disfrutando de su compañía y comprensión ante su situación con él, aunque no duro mucho mirando al muchacho y termino siendo derrotada por el sueño.

_Tal vez, y solo tal vez, este sea un momento de paz, mientras se arma un peligro que nadie espera, puede ser que un mal descienda bajo ustedes y no se den cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde… _

* * *

**Bueno, para que vean que cumplo lo que prometo, así esta hasta ahora la pequeña historia, pronto tendrá más profundidad y cosas que tal vez interesen, como sea…**

**Sus reviews se agradecen un montón, ya sean negativos o positivos, cualquier review es un apoyo para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no.**

**ADIOS BATILECTORES :D**


	8. Nether Y Confrontación

**Hola a todos, otra vez, hoy vengo con la continuación de mi fanfic de minecraft, y como siempre me gustaría dar unas cosas en claro… Aquí el villano NO es Herobrine (o tal vez…), trato de poner a tontos personajes como puedo, pero no se hacer malabares, así que no exijan tanto y que estoy bastante ocupado con eso de cambiarme de casa, que estoy perdiendo tiempo, ya termine todo lo importante y el internet me lo reinstalaron ayer, así que sí. Ya podemos empezar esto…**

**_Disclaimer: Todo los personajes pertenecen a Mojang, Microsoft y sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo soy dueño de la trama y acontecimientos dentro de la historia._**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Nether Y Confrontación

Amanecía, todas las criaturas admiraban al sol que estaba en la cúspide de la montaña, situando el inicio de un nuevo día para todos, quienes despertaban u otros que solo dormían hasta que el crepúsculo arremetiera contra el cielo y la noche llegara para que algunos puedan hacer de las suyas, pero eso es un tema aparte. Un joven minero desayunaba tranquilamente en el comedor de su hogar, junto a una azabache de ropas moradas y otra de ropas blancas que dejaban mucho a la imaginación, todos juntos comiendo su desayuno, mientras ambas chicas se aferraban de los brazos del moreno, este solo maldecía a su suerte, no quería estar en esa posición, ya que sabía los sentimientos de la Ender y la Skelleton era muy lanzada, fácilmente podía violarlo.

Simplemente él comía con una expresión de estar cansado en el rostro, mientras las chicas se miraban con odio a muerte, talvez por diferencias y peleas de especie o simplemente por celos, Steve solo comía fastidiado su comida, este se levantó repentinamente, cortando sus miradas asesinas y dejando a las chicas confundidas por ese acto tan repentino.

\- Voy al sótano – Steve seguía con su semblante fastidiado – Tengo que revisar algo – Dijo un poco pausado y con tono frio – No me sigan – Dicho esto fue hacia una puerta trampa y bajo unas escaleras.

\- Hmm – Se cruzó de brazos Elena.

\- ¿Qué piensas Skelleton? – Dijo Katherine en su típico tono inocente.

\- Dos cosas – Levanto dos dedos la Skelleton – Mi nombre es Elena y el que Steve sea tan cortante es raro, en lo poco que llevo de conocerlo se ve que es muy expresivo – Dijo muy pensativa la Skelleton.

\- T-Talvez se aburrió de n-nosotras – Dijo Katherine con un poco de nerviosismo apuntando al peor de los casos.

\- Poco probable, pero podría ser el caso – Dijo sin quitar su seriedad Elena – Aunque creo que lo fastidiamos mucho, digo, sus cara mostraba estar cansado de que no lo dejamos estar tranquilo toda la mañana – Se sintió tonta por marcar lo obvio.

-o-

Mientras en el sótano, Steve se puso a revisar sus cofres y se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunas potas, y como no le quedaba "_Nether_ Wart (Verruga Infernal)", tendría que ir al Nether a buscar más, lo bueno es que su portal pego cerca de una fortaleza. Ahora faltaba ir a buscar las cosas, avisarle a sus acompañantes que estaría el resto del día afuera e ir a su portal, el cual se encontraba al fondo del pasillo del sótano. Y así fue, subió las escaleras que conducían hacia arriba y llego a la planta principal de la casa, fue a buscar a sus acompañantes, primero a la cocina, no estaban, luego al recibidor, tampoco, después fue al living y no estaban ahí. Entre más se tardaba, menos tiempo tenia para ir a buscar _Nether_ Wart, fue subiendo las escaleras y después pensó el hecho de porque no había hecho una plantación de _Nether_ Wart, se sintió estúpido. Claro, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, su "buena suerte" le sonrió; Vio a Katherine y a Elena, solo con bragas, las dos cubriéndose sus pechos con los brazos. Katherine quedo muy roja y ocultando con la sabana de la cama su desnudes parcial, mientras que Elena simplemente se acercaba cada vez más a Steve de manera tentadora.

\- Vamos Steve – Decía de forma coqueta Elena – Quiero divertirme un poco, por favor, no me dejes esperando más tiempo – Decía una muy coqueta Elena a punto de tirarse a Steve y violarlo, pero fue detenida por su ropa que fue volando hacia ella y la empujo levemente.

\- Nadie, toca a Steve – Decía Elizabeth aun desnuda, sin ninguna expresión que denote emoción aparentemente y con un aura violeta y poderosa emanando de ella.

\- Kathe… rine – Dijo Steve quien no podía evitar ver a la Ender por su desnudes y el extraño poder que liberaba, aunque no le pudo preguntar, ya que al instante se desmayó, siendo atrapada por Steve - ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – Le pregunto a Elena, quien ya estaba vestida.

\- Ni idea – Dijo Elena un poco confundida por lo recién sucedido – Pero supongo que tenías algo que decirnos ¿O me equivoco? – Dijo sonriente la Skelleton, tratando de cambiar el tema, y la verdad, no sabía que había pasado exactamente.

\- Uhm… Claro – Dijo Steve para dejar a Katherine en la cama y taparla – Me voy al Nether por unas cosas, no me esperen, y no le digas que fui al Nether, no quiero preocuparla - Dijo para atravesar la puerta.

\- Claro – Dijo Elena con una sonrisa verdadera – Espero vuelvas sano, además no tendremos que esperarte mucho, el tiempo va más rápido allá – Decía cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa, a lo que Steve respondió con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-o-

Ya una vez en el Nether, Steve busco por todas partes las _Nether_ Wart, y con suerte encontró unas pocas, pero bastarían para hacer una cosecha y luego las potas. Se había encontrado unos cuantos monstruos, entre ellos están los Ghast, a veces a Steve le daban una profunda tristeza, ya que cada que atacaban con una bola de fuego se veía como lagrimas blancas salían de sus ojos, era triste, tal vez cada que atacan les duele, o simplemente lloran por querer morir.

Cuando Steve se marchaba de la escena, escucho un lamento, seguido de un sonoro llanto, esta no era una señal muy agradable, podía ser un Ghast, y estos sonidos eran parecidos, pero más agudos, como el de una mujer, Steve sintió que su piel se erizaba y se llenaba de una profunda tristeza, pero estaba lo suficientemente bien armado para ir a enfrentar lo que fuera, así que fue al "meollo" del asunto.

Cuando llego, vio a una chica, tenía un gorro de Ghast, cabello rubio platino, rozando el plateado, un vestido blanco que asemeja un camisón pero con corset, ambos blanco, piel morena pero no tanto como Steve y unos hermosos orbes rojos empañados en lágrimas blancas como la nieve. Steve sin ningún temor se acercó con un arco encantado mientras apuntaba una flecha hacia la chica, esta vio por unos cinco segundos a Steve quedando sus ojos llorosos conectados con los ojos desafiantes de Steve, luego esta se puso a llorar severamente, mientras abría la boca.

\- ¡Ahh! – Grito la chica Ghast, pero más que un grito de batalla, parecía un grito de agonía y dolor, de inmediato de su boca salió una bola de fuego en dirección a Steve.

\- Mierda – Steve soltó la flecha en el piso, para luego dar un giro en el piso y patear hacia arriba la bola, esta dio en la parte superior de la caverna y exploto, mientras lava salía de aquel agujero formado – Mierda, ven, hay que salir de aquí – Dijo tomando la mano de la Ghast, quien solo se dejó arrastrar hasta afuera de la caverna, mientras un poco de lava chorreaba de los extremos de la salida – Uf, eso estuvo cerca, por cierto, soy Steve y… - No pudo terminar ya que la Ghast se alejó un poco del joven guerrero.

\- Déjame humano – Decía la Ghast – Solo me quieres por mis lágrimas – Dijo mientras otro mar de lágrimas amenazaba con salir - P-Pues peleare p-por e-ellas – dijo mientras trataba de atacar, pero Steve se acercó y tomo a la chica de una mano, con una mirada comprensiva y que denotaba confianza, esto hiso llorar a la chica, Steve simplemente le abrazo - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo? – Dijo mientras lloraba en el pecho de Steve.

\- Hehe, no lo sé, simplemente… Me recordaste a alguien – Rio Steve de forma cálida – Sí que eres llorona – Ambos seguían fundidos en ese abrazo, pero Steve solo lo hacía como un apoyo, como no conocía a la chica…

-o-

En el mundo real Katherine despertaba de su pesado sueño, la verdad no sabía cómo se había quedado dormida en primer lugar, simplemente recordaba que estaba tapándose de Steve que había entrado a la habitación mientras se cambiaban de ropa, la cual hacían con la tela y tintes de los baúles, y esta había sentido su poder fuera de control y todo el resto paso a estar negro.

\- Ya era hora que despertaras _"Bella Durmiente"_ – Dijo a modo de broma una libidinosa Skelleton.

\- ¿Bella Durmiente? – Katherine estaba un poco confundida por ese "chiste".

\- Es un libro, de los muchos que tiene Steve allá abajo – Dijo Elena mientras Katherine recordaba el libro de narraciones eróticas de Steve, haciendo que esta se imaginara los escritos en su mente, ella y Steve.

\- ¡STEVE NO LEE ESOS LIBROS! – Grito muy fuerte al aire la Ender.

\- ¿Ahora qué demonios hablas? – Elena se sorprendió por ese grito, a lo que Katherine solo se sonrojo y volvió a pensar en su salvador.

\- Hablando de Steve ¿Dónde está ahora? – Pregunto la Ender mientras buscaba sus ropas.

\- Ahora debe estar en el Nether, matando criaturas y saqueando fortalezas – Elena lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Katherine se asustó por el moreno – Descuida, dijo que volvería pronto, confió en su palabra – Musito la Chica del sombrero blanco – Ahora si me disculpas, voy abajo – Dicho esto se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Katherine pensando en su salvador.

\- El… Nether ¿Eh? – Hablo muy levemente, casi un susurro Katherine – Volverá pronto ¿Verdad? – Dijo la joven con una muy linda sonrisa mientras se vestía.

-o-

Steve estaba caminando solo por los pasillos de la fortaleza, buscando una salida, pero era inútil, esa fortaleza, aparte de estar muy encerrada y con lava en la parte baja, solo tenía dos salidas que conducían al portal hacia el mundo normal, y no las encuentra. Maldijo por lo bajo sus suerte Steve, mientras sentía que alguien lo seguía, saco su arco encantado y cargo una flecha.

\- ¿¡Quién diablos está ahí!? – Dijo en tono amenazante Steve - ¡Da la cara maldita sea! – Y sin más vacilación vio a la misma chica Ghast de hace un rato, guardo sus armas y vio a la chica a la cara – Óyeme chica, te dije específicamente que no me siguieras, entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? – Esta se puso muy nerviosa y se puso de rodillas al piso, en pose de implorar algo.

\- E-Este… - Estaba muy nerviosa y olvido sus palabras, pero recordó su petición la Ghast - ¡Q-Quiero ir contigo humano, quiero salir de aquí! – Grito a todo pulmón, pero su voz era tan suave y delicada que no fue muy fuerte aquel grito – Por favor – Susurro la chica, sin mirar a Steve

\- ¿Que? Pero… - dijo Steve buscando una razón para que ella no estuviera en su vida, con esas dos tenía suficiente – Tu no podrás pasar el portal, perteneces aquí – Dijo el joven encontrando una buena razón.

\- Si los hombres cerdos pueden… - Al final, la Ghast le gano – En teoría, yo también puedo ¿No? – Otra persona que venía a vivir con él, no le quedaban excusas.

\- ¿Y porque quieres quedarte conmigo? – Dijo muy confuso el humano.

\- Yo… Pues, Estoy cansada de este infierno – La Ghast puso los ojos vidriosos – No quiero estar más acá, por favor, deja que me quede contigo, no sé porque… - Aquí vamos, otra historia que conmovería el corazón de Steve - …Pero desde hace mucho me entere del otro mundo aparte del The End, era muy diferente, quería conocerlo y ahora que puedo, quiero que tú me ayudes – Steve quería ayudarla, su joven corazoncito no resistía estas cosas, así que le dijo que podían irse a su mundo.

\- Bien, puedes venir conmigo – Dijo Steve un poco triste por la chica – Pero ayúdame primero a buscar la salida de aquí chica Ghast – Dijo un poco fastidiado por ese jodido laberinto.

\- Cl-Claro Steve – Dijo un poco nerviosa por lo expresivo de Steve – Y mi nombre no es "Chica Ghast", es Lilith – Dijo con un leve sonrojo y una leve sonrisa de bochorno, ella no tenía ni familia, ni amigos, y nunca había dicho su nombre a nadie, así que Steve era su primer amigo.

\- Lilith ¿Eh? – Dijo Steve llevándose un dedo al mentón de forma pensativa – Que tierno nombre, pero no cuadra con tu apariencia – Dijo a modo de broma Steve, cosa de relajar el ambiente.

-o-

Ambos llegaron al portal que los llevaba a la tierra, por fin Steve volvaria, además de que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones al parcito que tenía en su hogar. Steve le explico a Lilith de que el portal los llevaría a su sótano, está muy decidida, dijo que no había ningún problema, así que ambos atravesaron el portal y fueron a parar al sótano de su hogar.

Steve y Lilith subieron a la planta principal, encontrando a sus dos dolores de cabeza, una leyendo un libro y la otra jugando con su gato. En ese momento empezó a explicar todo lo que le paso y estas accedieron a que Lilith se quedara, aunque estaban muy celosas de que SU Steve estuviera prestándole más atención a un Ghast que a ellas.

Al final se estaba haciendo muy noche y todos se fueron a dormir, menos Steve, quien quería hacer algo antes de dormir, así que agarro su armadura, peto y pantalones de diamante, junto a una vieja espada de diamante y algo de comida y partió silenciosamente afuera.

-o-

\- Al fin llegas – Dijo la chica encapuchada de la última vez, y lo era así, Steve estaba con ella en el mismo acantilado admirando la luna.

\- Cuppa ¿No? – Dijo Steve, a lo que la encapuchada asintió – Bueno ¿No te molesta se te cuento lo que me paso estos últimos días? – Cuppa se sentó en una roca, asintiendo con la cabeza de nuevo – El caso es que tengo a dos chicas más en mi casa, una vino por mi culpa y se quedó por simple capricho o tal vez por sexópata, y otra llego porque quería conocer este mundo, además Katherine me dijo que me amaba, la verdad le dije que nos hacía falta tiempo y desde entonces es algo celosa de mis acompañantes – Dijo Steve mirando a la luna fijamente - ¿Tienes algún consejo Cuppa? – Dijo esta vez volteando la cabeza y mirando a Cuppa.

\- La verdad es que acostúmbrate – Dijo Cuppa mientras se levantaba – Viviste solo por mucho tiempo y ahora se te está dando la oportunidad de vivir con gente, con quien conversar, con quien reír, con quien compartir – Cosas muy sólidas dichas por Cuppa – Tal vez en un futuro no estén ahí, así que aprovecha lo que te da la vida – dijo Cuppa mientras se retiraba.

\- Gracias Cuppa – Dijo Steve mientras se despedía con la mano, a lo cual Cuppa también hacia lo mismo – Hora de volver con las demás – Dicho esto se fue por la arboleda en dirección a su casa, esa charla la necesitaba, tal vez la próxima le pregunte por su identidad, quien sabe.

_Así como el cielo tiene compañía… ¿Por qué yo no?... No tengo porque sufrir en la soledad eterna…_

_¿Es justo para mí estar solo?... No, si lo fuera ya habría muerto…_

_¿Tiene algo de distinto mi vida con compañía de alguien?... Lo tiene, el sentir que hago las cosas no solo en mi beneficio, si no por el de los que me acompañan…_

_Preguntas se formulan, respuestas nacen a partir de mis actuales vivencias y una cosa esta clara… Vivir para mí no es suficiente, tengo que hacerlo por el resto, ya sea matar o morir…_

-o-

Steve ya había salido de la arboleda, en dirección a su hogar, para descansar y aprovechar al máximo a sus acompañantes, ya sea por cariño o por cualquier estúpida razón, lo haría de todas formas, sin importar que se tenga que sacrificar por ellas. Steve caminaba feliz por los prados, en dirección a su casa, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le observaba, de inmediato saco su espada.

\- ¡Sal donde quiera que estés, puedo sentirte! – Dijo de forma retadora Steve, cuando un aplauso lento sonó de fondo.

\- Perfecto – Dijo un hombre de ropas grises, dos armas en su cintura, un machete en su espalda, con un collar de Ender Pearl pálido, pálido, de cabello negro y corto – Un gusto, soy Hook, y soy súbdito del Rey Deinov – Dijo Hook con una permanente sonrisa.

\- ¿Rey Deinov? ¿Quién diablos es y a que vienes? – Dijo Sorprendido a lo dicho por el hombre.

\- Bueno, supongo que no tiene sentido si mueres sin saber por qué – Dijo Hook mientras veía con una sínica sonrisa a Steve – Para empezar, soy un asesino espía del Rey Deinov, un emperador de un destruido impero, conquistador y sobretodo, muy poderoso – Dijo Hook recalcando el "poderoso", como si esa palabra se quedara corta – Y él quiere luchar contra ti, pero aun así… - El joven desenfundo sus escopetas recortadas – ¡Mi rey no debería mancharse las manos con tu sucia sangre! – Y tan rápido como grito eso, Hook disparo contra Steve, el cual solo trato de bloquear los disparos con su espada, ya que veía inútil el esquivar algo que posee esa velocidad.

Y la batalla comenzó, Hook seguía disparando, mientras Steve a duras penas se mantenía de pie, ya que esa potencia de disparo podría derrumbar un árbol con un solo disparo. Steve cambio su estrategia y saco su arco, cargando una flecha y disparando, seguido de otra más, estas dieron en las escopetas y las lanzaron lejos, hay estaba su oportunidad, Steve arremetió con una flecha en mano y se la clavó en el antebrazo izquierdo, Hook lanzo un grito y seguido de esto enfureció su "medio muerta" mirada, para desaparecer y volver a aparecer unos metro alejado de Steve, el cual sintió una punzada de dolor, el costado de su tórax tenía un feo corte, no muy profundo, pero aun así…

\- Quien lo diría, peleas muy bien humano – Dijo Hook con una sonrisa – Sí que sabes adaptarte a la situación – Este empezó a ver su mano, pues le había hecho el daño con su mano y se llenó de sangre el brazo – Hmm… Manchaste mi traje, con mayor razón tengo que matarte – Luego saco su machete y ambos cargaron para tratar de matarse.

Ambos chocaron sus armas, una y otra vez, el sonido del choque de filos era estremecedor y potente, ambos empezaron a hacerse cortes leves en donde su defensa estuviera abierta, Steve sintió que le podía ganar, puesto que la técnica de Hook era ofensiva-semidefensiva y esto lo podía aprovechar para hacer una finta que era básicamente, un puñetazo directo a la cara, este sería bloqueado para dar paso a una patada para intentar botarlo, así que lo hiso. Un golpe directo al rostro, siendo bloqueado por el brazo en el cual tenía el machete, el otro estaba inerte debido al flechazo, ahí estaba su oportunidad…

Steve pateo el estómago de Hook y este empezó a retorcerse en el piso, puesto que Steve más que darle una patada directa en el estómago, le dio una patada seca en el diafragma, haciendo que los pulmones de Hook se contrajeran y este escupiera sangre.

\- Malnacido bastardo – Hook estaba furioso, no solo por el hecho de caer en una finta un tanto obvia, también por el hecho de que perdió contra un patético humano – No creas que… - Luego sus pobres pulmones no aguantaron la presión y sus bronquiolos liberaron algo de sangre, en consecuencia, comenzó a toser el líquido carmesí al piso.

Steve estaba a punto de darle una estocada en la cabeza, pero por el cansancio y la hemorragia de su tórax, solo le corto el brazo, haciendo que este se recompusiera, Hook se quedó apretando el corte que el mareado y moribundo Steve le había hecho. Al fin grito unas maldiciones a Steve y se retiró del lugar. Cuando todo acabo, Steve estaba tirado en el piso sangrando por el combate, que cierta Creeper había presenciado anonadada, luego esta sin ninguna duda, fue corriendo muy preocupada a ayudar a Steve a llegar a su casa para ser tratado de ese corte.

-o-

En la residencia de Steve, dos hermosas chicas leían algunos libros de la estantería del minero, mientras una chica tan blanca como la luna, dormía arriba después de un cansino día. Mientras Katherine leía algo acerca de medicina antigua, al igual que Elena leía un libro sobre alquimia y sus diferentes capacidades, cada una estaba ensimismada en su lectura, esos libros les parecían muy interesantes, mientras que el gato estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Katherine.

Cuando sintieron una fuerte patada en la puerta proveniente de la puerta de entrada, ambas dejaron sus libros de lado y fueron a ver quién era, mientras que Elena cargaba su arco con una flecha, Katherine se ponía detrás de esta, pues a pesar de ser una Ender, era bastante miedosa. Lo que vieron ambas al acercarse a la puerta les helo la sangre; Steve con múltiples heridas además de un corte en el tórax, el cual era horrible y una chica Creeper ayudando al moribundo Steve a caminar.

\- ¿¡Pero que mierda le paso!? – Dijo entre preocupada y furiosa la Skelleton - ¡Si tú le hiciste esto te voy a…! – Se detuvo al ver como corría la sangre del tórax de Steve.

\- ¿Crees que es momento para discutir? – Dijo la Creeper con un rostro de mucha preocupación - ¿Dónde hay un lugar para recostarlo? – Empezó a analizar con la vista la casa, buscando un lugar en donde podrían curarlo.

-o-

Steve estaba en la cama improvisada que le había hecho a Katherine cuando la trajo por primera vez, este estaba algo pálido, sin camisa y sobretodo, muy débil, pues perdió bastante sangre, aunque al final Katherine, Elena y Cuppa lograron parar el sangrado y cerrar la herida, con sus sosos conocimientos en medicina.

\- Oye… Creeper… - Dijo Elena, pero fue cortada por la voz de Cuppa.

\- Cuppa, mi nombre es Cuppa – Dijo un poco apagada la chica Creeper.

\- Emm… Si, Cuppa – Dijo un poco más confiada de la actitud de Cuppa, pero con un semblante serio marcado - ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? – Dijo ella con un semblante serio, denotando la gravedad de la situación.

\- Pues bien… - Empezó a contar todo lo sucedido desde que Steve se cruzó con el extraño guerrero, su combate, y que no lo mato, solo le corto un brazo, sin obviar ningún detalle del combate - …Y eso fue lo que paso – Y el ambiente se tensó más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Ya veo – Dijo la Skelleton, esta vez se puso de forma pensativa - ¿Y cómo era el tipo? – Dijo sin quitar su semblante.

\- Era alto, llevaba un traje negro, una gabardina larga en la cual escondía dos armas de rango, cabello negro y cortó, era algo más pálido que Katherine – Señalando a Katherine, la cual estaba cabizbaja e inamovible – además de portar un machete en su espalda y una Ender Pearl como un colgante – Termino de describir al muchacho con el cual había combatido Steve.

Katherine por otro lado, estaba pensando solo en su querido Steve, el cual estaba débil y en muy mal estado, esta comenzó a derramar un mar incontrolable de lágrimas, mojando las sabanas de la cama en la que se encontraba el castaño. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por las dos chicas, las cuales le empezaron a consolar. Luego se sintió como alguien bajaba de las escaleras, y quien sería si no, Lilith, la chica más reciente que trajo Steve a su casa, esta pregunto qué paso y la Skelleton junto a la Creeper le contaron todo lo sucedido, mientras esta veía a Katherine desplomarse a llorar en Steve, cosa que hiso preocuparse a la Ghast. Está en una inteligente movida, busco las pociones del minero, con la esperanza de encontrar una de curación instantánea, la cual encontró y para su buena suerte, solo quedaba una.

Le dieron de beber el líquido de la botellita a Steve y este se recuperó poco a poco, hasta que se despertó como si nada, sin camisa, en una cama en la cocina y con el panorama de; Una Ender llorando, una Creeper y una Skelleton que le miraban con preocupación y sorpresa, además de una Ghast que se sentía muy lista por el hecho de que su idea funcionara a la perfección.

\- Ahh, mi cabeza – Dijo agarrándose su cabeza el joven castaño – Tuve un sueño rarísimo, donde pelee con un chico de negro y… - No pudo terminar ya que todas se abalanzaron a abrazar a Steve – ¡E-Esperen, estoy sin mi camiseta!– Después se revisó el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de unos vendajes con sangre, se los quito y vio una gran cicatriz - ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? – Tenía muchas dudas, pero su cabeza se inundó de los recuerdos, mientras sus acompañantes se alegraban muchísimo de que Steve estuviera completamente sano.

_Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, es decir, a convivir con gente con la que pueda hablar…_

_Aunque eso de Hook… Y este tal Rey Deinov…_

_Quisiera saber si poder aguantar todo lo que el futuro me deparara, y si en algún momento…_

_El Rey Deinov vendrá acá y me asesinara, solo el tiempo y el destino lo saben…_

* * *

**Muy Bien, sé que estuve un tiempo ausente, pero me fui a Japón a pasar las vacaciones, y fue mala idea, no lo hagan niños… Bueno, como sea, saben que su reviu me hace saber si estoy mejorando o no, así que les agradecería en cuerpo y alma una simple critica o apoyo a esto, y como ahora volví a Chile (Mi hogar :3), podre seguir actualizando cada vez que el tiempo y mi internet me lo permitan.**

**Así que cuiden donde meten eso… Y adiós batilectores.**

**(?) **


	9. Sueño

**No mis niños, no eh muerto, solo que es difícil sacar inspiración para hacer estas cosas y a veces las ideas van y vienen. Como sea, seguiré con la historia y ahora que leí todas sus "Reviu" me siento con fuerzas para luchar (?)**

_**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes pertenecen a Mojang, Microsoft y sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo soy dueño de la trama y acontecimientos dentro de la historia.**_

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

Sueño

Todas las chicas se habían calmado y estas ya se habían separado de Steve, admirando el tonificado cuerpo del muchacho, sonrojándose todas violentamente y con solo una oración en sus cabezas_ "Se ve tan masculino y fuerte"_. Pero esto fue pasado por Cuppa, Elena y Lilith quienes se pusieron a bombardear a Steve con preguntas de su pelea, las cuales el respondió con toda la calma del mundo, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, pero la única que no decía nada era Katherine, quien estaba lo más cerca de Steve que podía, solo para bridarle algo de calor corporal, aun se encontraba algo frio y pálido.

Cuando Steve enfrió un poco su cabeza y las preguntas cesaron, este fijo su vista en la Creeper que estaba a un lado de la cama, sobresaltando al chico, el cual apenas conocía el rostro de la pequeña pelirroja.

\- ¿¡Cuppa!? – Grito apuntando con el dedo a la Creeper – Que mier... – No pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpido, para decencia de la inocente Lilith.

\- ¿La conoces Steve? – Dijo Lilith con rostro de duda.

\- Ella fue quien te trajo – Dijo la Skelleton con su típico tono calmado.

\- Asi que tú fuiste Cuppa – Dijo Steve más clamado – Te lo agradezco, por poco y casi muero – Lo dijo tan calmado, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

\- ¡No digas eso nunca más! – Grito Katherine algo enfadada pero con dolor en su corazón – No sé qué haría… - Se dio cuenta de sus palabras – Digo, que haríamos si te perdiéramos así – Dijo esta con ojos vidriosos.

\- Katherine – Steve estaba asombrado, jamás creyó que la Ender se preocupara tanto por el, así que le dio un tierno abrazo, cosa que sonrojo a la chica ya que Steve seguía sin camiseta – No te preocupes tanto por mí, me hace sentir algo inútil – Este se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar algo de ropa limpia.

Mientras las chicas discutían, además de que Katherine les dijo sobre la anterior visita de Cuppa para ayudarla y Cuppa les conto sobre las veces que se encontró con Steve en aquel acantilado, obviando las cosas de las que hablaron ahí.

Cuando el humano bajo hacia el living, ya vestido normalmente, hiso que todas sus acompañantes fueran a sentarse a los sillones junto a él, para que Steve pudiera resolver ciertas dudas que tenía acerca de algunas chicas que ahora se encuentran sentadas en sus pequeños sillones.

\- Perfecto, ahora que todas están aquí, tengo que resolver unas dudas – Dijo este cruzándose de brazos mientras en su rostro se formada una mirada de seriedad, cosa que hiso dudar a las chicas presentes - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Cuppa? – Cuestiono Steve, relajando su semblante.

\- Pues, vi la pelea – Dijo poniendo un semblante serio la peli naranja, cosa que la hacía ver algo tierna – Y cuando termino te traje aquí, estaba muy preocupada – Bajo la cabeza, en señal de tristeza.

\- No te pongas así, ya estoy bien – Steve puso su mano sobre los cabellos naranjas de la chica – Pues… ¿Cómo fue que me sane tan rápido, si la pelea fue hace unas horas? – Quito la mano de la pequeña Creeper y esta vez miro al resto de chicas.

\- Fue porque Lilith te dio la última poción de cura instantánea – Dijo Elena apuntando con su pulgar a Lilith, todos posaron su vista en la peli plateada, cosa que la puso nerviosa y sonrojada, así que fue corriendo detrás de Steve.

\- Tú fuiste no Lilith – Dijo el chico mirándole con sorpresa por tal acción de la Ghast - ¡Pues te lo agradezco! – Dijo este poniendo una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental e iluminando su rostro como un sol, cosa que hiso sonrojar enormemente a la chica, la cual gano las miradas molestas de Katherine y Elena, pues Steve era muy inocente y no se daba cuenta de que ellas eran muy celosas

\- ¡Paren ya! – Grito la Ender ya molesta por que Steve le pusiera ese radiante rostro solo a Lilith, ganándose la mirada confundida de Steve, quedando sonrojada porque esos ojos marrones le miraran tan fijamente – Ehh… Digo, Steve debe estar cansado – Ahora estaba más calmada e invento una fachada convincente para esconder sus celos - Ya es muy tarde, así que hay que dormir y dejar que Steve repose, aun esta algo pálido – En efecto, lo estaba.

\- Tienes razón Katherine – Dijo el humano, la verdad, sí que era algo inocente y no captaba los celos de Katherine – No creo estar a mi cien por ciento, así que dormiré, pero antes les hare camas individuales a cada una – Este se fue a un cofre cercano y empezó a sacar madera y lana.

\- Conmigo no hace falta – Dijo la pequeña Cuppa – Yo tengo que volver con los míos, así que no puedo quedarme aquí – Dijo un poco triste, ya que le agradaba la compañía de todos – Pues mis amigos van a… ¡AHHH! – Grito ya que el gato del castaño se estaba sobando el lomo en sus piernas, cosa que asusto a la chica y subió al sillón desesperada, y como no, gritando.

\- ¿Te asusta un gatito? Pero si es muy adorable – Dijo Lilith muy inocente, típico de ella.

\- Déjala, su especie le teme a los gatos – Dijo Elena explicándole a Lilith – Pero no le tienen miedo a jugar a autodestruirse – Dijo Elena con una sonrisa burlesca a la Creeper, la cual solo se enojó más.

\- ¡L-Lo que sea, solo aleja esa bola de pelos de aquí! – Grito entre molesta y asustada Cuppa.

-o-

Ya había pasado todo, Steve había terminado las camas individuales y estas se ubicaban en su cuarto, Cuppa ya se había marchado, prometiendo que volvería de vez en cuando para ver a sus actuales amigos y Steve se estaba tomando un baño para quitar el sudor y la sangre de su cuerpo.

\- Ahh – suspiro el castaño relajando su cuerpo a más no poder – Este ha sido un maldito día de locos, pero supongo que ya nada puede pasar que me sorprenda – Que equivocado estaba el joven humano.

Y Estaba equivocado, ya que la joven Skelleton entro con solo una toalla al baño, cosa que sorprendió a Steve, el cual se encontraba de lo más nervioso, tratando de controlar sus bajos instintos masculinos, los cuales les pedían a gritos que prácticamente, la devorara con la vista.

\- Steve, espero no te moleste – Pues claro que le molestaba, pues Elena entro sin ninguna pizca de pudor al baño – Pero quería ayudarte a lavar tu espalda – Dijo Elena sacando una esponja de entre sus pechos.

Steve no dijo nada, solo salió de la tina hasta la cintura, dándole la espalda a Elena y sorprendentemente, si le lavo la espalda, pero cuando Steve se sintió aliviado de que la joven solo le lavara y ya, sintió una sensación en la espalda, como un par de almohadas muy suaves y blandas que se frotaban contra su espalda, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eran los pechos de Elena, esto hiso que el "amiguito" del moreno se levantara a conocer el mundo, este como pudo lo oculto, luego de sentir un largo gemido ahogado de su acompañante, sintió su espalda liberada de los pechos de Elena.

\- Supongo que puedes seguir tú solo – Y Asi como llego, se retiró del baño, caminando como podía, ya que a leguas se le notaba el temblor en sus piernas.

El humano se fijó en donde había permanecido la Skelleton, estaba mojado con un líquido misterioso, a simple vista parecía agua, pero cuando lo puso en la yema de sus dedos y olerlo, solo se irrito más, así es, la chica se había masturbado sintiendo la espalda de Steve, llegando al orgasmo, ya se las vería con él en otro momento…

-o-

Por fin era hora de dormir, al entrar a su habitación, vio a todas dormidas, en sus camas, claramente les daría las buenas noches a todas.

Primero fue con Lilith esta dormía plácidamente en su cama, se veía muy calmada, talvez tendría un buen sueño, esto relajo el semblante de Steve, sabía que la personalidad de la chica era a veces muy nerviosa y tímida, pero aun así esos eran factores que la hacían jodidamente tierna, al punto de que si el castaño no tuviera autocontrol, la abrazaría cuando pone esas lindas caras. Pues para darle buenas noches, le quito el cabella de la cara y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, tal como un padre a su hija, susurrándole con voz profundo "Buenas noches" en el oído, cosa que hiso sonrojar a la dormida Ghast, y también hacer reír muy suavemente a Steve.

Ahora iría con Elena, la cual le había hecho el "chistecito" del baño, cosa de la cual se vengaría más tarde. La exuberante mujer se revolvía entre las sabanas con agrado, pues estaba bastante mullida aquella cama, este solo le dio una palmadita en la cabeza con una cara de escepticismo total, para luego decir un leve, duerme bien.

La ultima era Katherine, la cual si bien recordaba, esta le había confesado apresuradamente su amor, a lo cual este se puso nervioso con cada milímetro que se acercaba, dándole un color carmesí en su rostro, producto del nerviosismo y que este se había encariñado de sobremanera con la joven pelinegra, al final solo recorto el poco espacio que le quedaba con un beso en la frente, moviendo de antemano unos cabellos que cubrían parte de su rostro. Se veía muy tierna, pues se arropaba hasta su cabeza con la sabana, dejando ver su nariz, sus ojos y su cabello azabache.

Ya por fin Steve podría darle fin a este caótico y extraño día, recorriendo sus actos de hoy; Primero el desayuno en el que era fuertemente hostigado por la Skelleton y por la Ender, luego el derrumbe de lava en el Nether, y por consecuente su encuentro con Lilith, Su noche de combate con ese tal Hook, y ya ni para que hablar de lo acontecido en el baño. Un día en el que el joven humano la había pasado bastante fatigado. Pero debía dejar el día pasar, además de que era muy tarde y se sentía bastante fatigado, así que reposo du cuerpo en la blanda superficie de su cama, y con algo de suerte poder dormir bien…

_Y así fue…_

_¿O no…?_

* * *

**N.A: ¡Hola! Espero estén disfrutando la historia tanto como yo disfruto el hacerlas, bueno, "para que pongo esto en medio" se estarán preguntando… Pues es porque lo que viene a continuación es material sexual explicito, en otras palabras… ¡YA VINO SU BENDITO LIMON XD! Asi el que no tenga interés en esto, puede saltarse este sueño, ya que es un pequeño relleno de la historia, apenas afectara a la trama principal, si es que la tiene… Pues están advertidos.**

* * *

**Narrador: Steve**

Una luz… Un rayo de luz, que se colaba por la ventana… Me estaba dando de lleno en la cara… No me quiero levantar, pero tengo que… Espera, ciento unas presiones en mi cintura, como si hubiera alguien apoyándose en mí, quiero frotar mis ojos pero mis manos están… ¿¡Atadas!? Algo malo sucede aquí.

Al abrir mis ojos pude ver como Lilith, Elena y Katherine estaban masturbando y lamiendo mi erecto pene, ¿¡Cómo diablos sucedió esto!? Por Notch, esto debía ser una puta broma, o un retorcido y extraño chiste.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos creen que hacen!? ¡Exijo que me…! – No pude terminar ya que lance un quejido involuntario por el placer, ya que Elena había puesto su boca en la punta y había succionado.

\- Cállate y déjate llevar por tus instintos – Decía Elena con su habitual tono seductor - ¿No es así chicas? – Esta vez miro a ambas con un rostro que denotaba confianza.

\- Si Steve – Lilith se veía más sexy que antes… Espera ¿¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!? – Te haremos sentir bien, te lo prometemos – Esta vez ambas chicas miraron a Katherine quien, sin ningún pudor, seguía lamiendo mi miembro.

\- Steve… - Por qué diablos está hablando tan… Asi… Espera, se está acercando – Hago esto por amor – Sello esa frase con un beso, el cual se transformó rápidamente a uno estilo "francés", cedi a esto por mero placer, no podía retener mis ganas.

Cuando termino mi beso con Katherine, me di cuenta de la desnudes parcial de la Ender, y por consecuencia, también de las demás chicas, ambas se miraron con complicidad y se pusieron a jugar "piedra, papel o tijeras"… ¿Qué?... Al final gano primera Elena, segunda Lilith y tercera Katherine, la cual perdió irremediablemente, y cuando se dieron los resultados, Elena se acercó a mí y empezó a analizar, tocar y masturbar mi erecto miembro.

\- Sí que esta grande – Estaba… ¿Admirando el tamaño de mi pene? No me dio mucho tiempo para pensar ya que se lo había metido de lleno a la boca, succionando, subiendo, bajando y lamiendo cada vez que estaba en la parte superior de mi miembro.

Siguió así por un rato hasta que al final no pude aguantar más el orgasmo, así que eyacule en la cara de Elena. Ella empezó a lamer y probar mi semen, lo cual me hacía sentir incomodo, cada vez que observaba su lengua moverse con agilidad por sus dedos, los cuales usaba para quitar el líquido de su cara, era algo bastante grotesco, pero a la vez me excitaba que hiciera eso, de algún modo.

\- Esta delicioso – Dijo con tono de regocijo y fascinación – Tu turno Lilith – Dicho esto, la albina se acercó a mi miembro y lo analizo con la mirada.

\- Esto no es lo que esperaba – Dijo la chica tocando con sus dedos mi miembro - ¡Es mejor! – Agarro mi erección un poco fuerte, sacándome un leve quejido.

Empezó a moverlo de arriba abajo con sus pequeñas y pálidas manos, sacándome quejido tras quejido de placer, unos dos minutos después se detuvo y empezó a usar sus pechos para la masturbación, ya cuando sentía cerca la eyaculación Lilith uso su boca y empezó a succionar y lamer la punta de mi pene, dando como resultado una eyaculación bastante placentera.

\- Uff – Dijo Lilith alejándose de mi posición – Fue bastante, pero déjale algo a Katherine – Le hiso un ademan con la mano a Katherine, quien se puso roja y muy nerviosa.

Estaba nervioso, sería la primera vez que tengo relaciones sexuales con Katherine y esto sería enserio ¿O no?... Como sea, no estoy listo ara esto, así que forcejeando trataba de escapar, cosa que no logre, esos nudos están muy bien hechos, cuando me di cuenta de que baje mi guardia era demasiado tarde, la Ender tímidamente tomo mi pene con su mano derecha y empezó a subir y baja lentamente, sus manos estaban tibias y eran suaves, eso hacia la masturbación más placentera. Cuando la chica creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente duro, empezó a besarlo, por todas partes, luego con su lengua empezó a lamer el glande sin descanso, pero ya era suficiente, puse toda mi fuerza y los nudos de mis manos por fin se rompieron, aleje a Katherine de mi erección, tomándola por los hombros.

\- Katherine – Dije con una grave voz, algo notoria de mí – Enserio, no quiero hacer esto ahora, tal vez en algún futuro, pero es muy pronto – Dije elocuentemente con una mirada de preocupación.

-Yo… - Su tono era débil ¿Algo había hecho mal? – Yo… Quiero… - Que quería, algo era, pero no podía predecirlo - ¡YO QUIERO TENER SEXO CONTIGO PORQUE TE AMO! ¡¿TAN MALO ES ESO?! – Dijo con un gran sonrojo en su cara, su vergüenza era bastante.

Así que uso sus poderes de Ender (Que consisten en telequinesia y tele transportación, obviamente), y me dejo en la cama, se montó encima de mí e introdujo lentamente mi erecto miembro en su estrecha vagina, pude oír como grito de dolo con el simple movimiento de caderas inicial, le pregunte si estaba bien, ella solo atino a asentir y seguir saltando encima de mi miembro. Nuestras caderas no se detenían, ya había sucumbido al placer y eso significaba que no podría detener ni los movimientos de Katherine, ni los míos. Soy un hombre de convicciones y valores duros y fuertes, pero todo eso se había ido a la basura esa noche, ya nada me importaba, solo el hecho de que Katherine y yo éramos uno solo.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que me introduje en el interior de Katherine, sentía como la punta de su miembro tocaba la entrada al útero de la Ender, eso le impresionaba, las especies más parecidas físicamente a los humanos tenían un sistema reproductor similar o igual. Ya no pudo pensar con más claridad, su cuerpo avisaba a gritos que acabaría pronto, y algo le decía que la chica que estaba penetrando también tendría su orgasmo en breve.

\- Katherine – Hablo como podía el humano, pues aguantaba los quejidos por el placer – Ya… No puedo más… Me voy a correr – Lanzo esto e hizo reaccionar a la muchacha.

\- Adentro – Dijo también como pudo, ahorrándose sus suspiros involuntarios y gemidos de placer – Deja todo adentro, por favor – Dicho todo esto por la Ender, ambos aceleraron sus movimientos de caderas y así Steve empezó a sentir cada vez más placer hasta que…

* * *

**N.A: Aquí ya se acaba el Lemon, así que los que sean puros de alma y quieran seguir con la historia normal, llamémosle "canónica", y los que les guste que haga más Lemon avisen en sus Reviews, les agradecería. Ahora sigamos.**

* * *

Amanecía, otro día nacía sobre los montes más altos, fríos y alejados de ese cubicular mundo, y un humano se levantaba algo temprano, su reloj de pared indicaba las 7:45 am, era hora de levantarse, el joven se fijó que todo había sido un retorcido y pervertido sueño, y eso le hiso sentir incomodo, al ver a las tres chicas dormir plácidamente, claro, a su manera. El joven se avergonzó de como recordaba a las chicas jugando con él, manoseando su cuerpo y a Katherine, cuando la follo desesperadamente, eso hiso que se moviera bruscamente para terminar en él piso y cuando callo, las tres chicas despertaron de golpe por la caída de Steve al duro y frio piso.

\- ¿Steve, estas bien? – Dijo la Ender levantándose y dirigiéndose a su querido protector.

\- Buenos días cariño – Se lanzó Elena, quedando con sus exuberantes pechos en la cabeza de Steve.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz Elena! – Pidió haciendo puchero de niña pequeña, pues le estaba robando a su querido humano.

\- ¿Qué lo deje? – Dijo con algo de incredulidad fingida, sin duda una actora de múltiples cara esa Skelleton – Pero si le gusta ¿Lo ves? – Esta vez empezó a frotar sus pechos en la cara del pobre humano.

La Ender apoyo sus manos en la parte posterior de sus pechos mientras analizaba con la mirada esa escena, dejándose en como Steve apoyaba las manos en los pechos de Elena, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía para sacárselos, más que para disfrutar de su tacto. La azabache se lanzó a su amado y froto sus pechos contra la cara de Steve, mientras el moreno intentaba no morir asfixiado.

\- Eso se ve divertido – Dijo la Ghast ilusionada - ¡Yo también quiero! – Y se lanzó hacia Steve, haciendo la misma acción que las chicas mientras se reía con diversión.

Sin duda para Steve, le era ahora bastante vergonzoso estar cerca de las chicas, pero esto superaba los limites, además que su cordura estaba pendiendo del borde de un hilo, pero ese es un precio mínimo a pagar por tener a gente que le aprecia y que el mismo aprecia, además también faltaba en esa escena una pequeña Creeper riendo a carcajadas por la escena mañanera.

Steve recordó todo lo acontecido en su combate, tenía suerte de estar ahí, sobretodo tenia suerte de tener compañía en su anteriormente solitario hogar. Ahora según Hook, quedaba esperar y prepararse para la supuesta llegada de ese tal Rey Deinov. Talvez muera, pero debía detener su ambición de combate ¿Cómo lo hará? Eh hay la pregunta sin respuesta, no lo sabe, talvez haga lo que se de en el momento, pero quien sabe.

_Cuando un combate se avecina, sin siquiera que podamos hacer algo_

_Significa que perdimos el control de nuestras acciones_

_Eso nos da la oportunidad de pelear o morir, pero quien sabe_

_Lo esperado es siempre lo inesperado, y en estos casos_

_Lo mejor es tener fe en que el destino sepa decidir con sabiduría._

* * *

**Bueno, eso sería todo, y como veo que hay muchas personas que leen y siguen mi extraña y algo retorcida historia, me alegro, pues me alegra que alguien le dé positivismo a esto de cualquier manera, también críticas, me ayuda a mejorar y saber en qué fallo y en que voy bien. También leo todo lo que mandan, ya que no me gusta que se tomen la molestia de poner algo y yo ni siquiera le preste su debida atención. Y pues aquí terminamos este capítulo, el otro se vendrá en un tiempo, por ahora disfruten**

**Adiós Batilectores, Cuídense…**


End file.
